Award Ceremony Madness
by Rainbow-Says-Rawr
Summary: The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to no good.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **This actually is heavily based upon a role-play started by yours truly, based upon an English assignment where we had to take characters from our book and think of an award they would get. So I used that as an idea, but on a much grander scale. So, all of the adaptations are present. Well, I'll begin!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

The lights dimmed in the newly renovated Opera Garnier where the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards would be held. Alexa, the hostess of said awards stepped onto the large stage.

"Okay, is every present and accounted for?" She asked with a smile. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when the stage crew informed her one was missing. "Wait! Has anyone seen Leroux Erik?" Everyone in the audience shook their heads. Alexa sighed and headed off stage for a second. But, she immediately spotted him. "LERIK! Get away from that chandelier! It's brand new!" He did as she commanded, sitting with the other 'Eriks', but grumbling the whole time. _'I told them they should have taken down the chandelier for the awards, what with all these Eriks running around. But nooo, it was too much of a hassle. I know what will be a hassle! Picking up the bits of broken glass after one of them inevitably crashes that thing.'_ She thought bitterly.

A smile quickly returned to Alexa's face, though, and she headed down stage center, where a podium had been set up for the occasion. "Okay! Hello and welcome to the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards, or PotOA, for short. Anyways, tonight we will be giving out awards for exceptional phantom-ness, Christine-ness, and so on. All the characters from different adaptations are present (and hopefully not homicidal) and we are ready to begin. Our first category is 'Most Dramatic Kidnapping'! Our contestants are A. Gerik (Down Once More) B. Stage ALW 'Erik' (Down Once More) C. Lerik (Christine's kidnapping during Faust) and last but not least Erique (1943 Phantom)! Results will be in soon!"

* * *

Clara looked over the various Erik's in the audience as she tapped her finger against her headset. "Any second now this bloody thing will be blaring complaints about one of those boys dropping a chandelier on the place.." She thought as the emcee stormed back to her booth, swearing loudly, then going back to her post. Lerik was up screwing with the Chandelier.  
"I tried to tell them this would end badly.." The blond stage manager sighed, hanging the red headset around her neck like a necklace. Only thing she had to do now was get through the rest of the night. And heaven knows how long that will take.

* * *

The blond hostess tried to look as official as she could, which was hard when you were hosting an award show mainly for a homicidal lunatic. She was just glad that Clara was the Stage Manager. At least _someone_ competent was here.

Speaking of that, where was the person who was supposed to deliver the results? She sighed, informed the crowd of the slight delay, then headed off stage hurriedly. Alexa headed towards the Stage Manager's post, but stopped in her tracks when she came upon the corpse of the stage hand that was supposed to deliver the results, a lasso around his neck. _'Well that explains that ...'_ She pressed the small headset against her ear and said, "Uh, Clara. We kinda have a stage hand down. I seriously have no idea what these guys have against tech people!" She realized this would not be a normal occurrence in anyone else's life. She sighed, thinking that maybe working at the Paris Opera House wasn't the best career choice. She bent down, picked up the envelope that contained the results. She smiled, seeing that the text was in scarlet.

Walking back on stage, she explained, "Sorry about that folks, _somebody_," she looked over in the general direction of the Erik's, "murdered one of my stage hands. Knock it off, guys." She wagged her finger at them, in a scolding manner. "But anyways, the results are in! And the award for 'Most Dramatic Kidnapping' goes to ..." a drum-roll could be heard, "Lerik!" The crowd applauded, and the other Erik's seemed slightly disappointed. Lerik walked silently onto the stage, grabbed his trophy (each was personalized for the category, this one was just a stand with a trap door in it) and left the stage just as quickly as he had come. "Okay ... Well, the next category is 'Most Awesome Mask(s)'. The contestants, are A. Gerik, B. Lerik, C. Cherik (Lon Chaney Erik) D. Derik (Charles Dance Erik). Results soon! ... Hopefully."

* * *

Clara shook her head and sent one of her lesser hands to clean up the body. She spoke into the headset. "Got the body chief. But theirs a tiny problem...who's going to present this stuff if all my hands keep getting killed? These guys don't just grow on trees." She looked up in the rafters for any sign of any more crazies hiding up there. This was gonna be a weird night.

* * *

Alexa uttered a small cry of relief when a stage hand delivered her the letters, without any resistance. _'Thank God ...'_ she thought. She quickly scanned the contents of the letter before looking out into the audience. "Well, guys and gals, the winner is ... Derik!" She smiled and waited for the applause to die down. Derik made his way up to the stage, grabbed is trophy (this time a golden mask) and bowed before stepping off stage.

Alexa waited for the next category but was interrupted by Lerik attempting to abduct Leroux Christine. "Lerik, really, it didn't work the first two times, it's not going to work the third time." The blond sighed.

"Third time's the charm!" He cried.

"Seriously. Put. Her. Down." Alexa said as sternly as she could. Luckily, he obeyed, depositing her into her seat, and both parties seemed fine, except Christine was a little shaken. Alexa's good mood was once again restored and she said, "Okay, well, now that the interruptions have ceased, I will present the next category!"

She looked on the list of categories, finding which one she was on. "Hmm, this one seems to be about Carlotta!" Complete silence. "Yes, well, let's move one. This category is 'Most Annoying Portrayal of Carlotta'! The contestants are A. Leroux Carlotta (.), B. ALW Carlotta (.), C. Robert Englund Carlotta (R..) and Charles Dance Carlotta (C.)." She smiled out at the audience "I'm sure you all can't wait!" She said sarcastically. "Well, results will be in soon!"

* * *

Clara looked up lazily into the flies when she heard a shriek from behind her. "Oh for the love of..." She turned, not surprised to find Gerik up on top of one of the sound control booths dangling a fake body down in front of a now passed out presenter. She walked over and cut the body doll down with her knife, staring up at Gerik with ice blue eyes. "Mind getting off my turf, doll face?" She called to him. Laughing when he tried to Punjab her from eight feet above. "Just get the hell down or so help me I'll..I'll...I'll switch the envelopes so your Carlotta wins!" He jumped down effortlessly, landing in front of her.

"You honestly think I would believe that you would let that..toad? Win." He said, while Clara attempted not to shiver. "And what makes you think this is 'your' turf?"

She held up her headset. "This." She replaced it around her neck. "I am responsible for all operations backstage. Including well being of presenters. Now," She handed him the envelope from the passed out presenter, "you have results to deliver."

"Pardon?"

"You hurt the presenter, you deliver, my dear." She smiled and shoved him over to the stage entrance. "Well, go on or I'll have to tell Alexa that your Carlotta won."

* * *

Alexa began to suspect something was up when the presenter was not out in a timely fashion. She was planning to go find out for herself just when Gerik stomped on stage, carrying the envelope. He practically threw it at her, (though being paper it just fluttered to the ground) and was about to stalk back off of the stage when Alexa whispered "Wait! Where's the normal presenter?" Gerik looked back at her, and shrugged. "Okay, well ... then, thanks, I guess."

He walked down the steps off the stage, sitting in his seat grumpily, crossing his arms. Alexa shrugged and opened the envelope, quickly reading the contents. She smirked, and said to the audience. "Well, it would seem as though Charles Dance Carlotta won!" She paused for applause, which came only from the various managers, not wanting to upset _any_ Carlotta, no matter if it was theirs or not. Carlotta smiled, and strutted up to the stage, her head high.

"She does know that's not exactly an award she _wants_ to win, right?"Alexa heard one of the Raoul's say to Christine, who just shrugged in reply. Carlotta stood proudly on the stage, holding out her trophy, and curtsying many times before Alexa practically shoved her off the stage. "Well, now that that's done, we will move on! Next category is ... once again for the Erik's! It's 'Awesome-est Lair'! The contestants are A. Gerik B. Lerik C. Cherik (Lon Chaney) D. Derik (Charles Dance)! Now, results soon!" _'If the Erik's don't interfere!'_ Alexa thought. As she waited for the results, she pressed her small headset closer to her ear and mouth before saying to Clara, "Head's up, I think the Erik's are planning something."


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is my property.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to no good ...

**Author's Note: **Okay, second chapter of many to come! I do not have much else to say, so I shall just begin. Reviews would be nice~

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Clara nodded to her own headset even though Alexa couldn't see. "I know, Gerik just sabotaged one of my presenters with a fake body. Sorry about publicly embarrassing him but he deserved it." She shook her head. "I'll keep on the watch just in case any of the other ones decide to do anything else.." She looked through the curtain at Gerik and stuck her tongue out playfully. Half expecting him to flick her off if there weren't so many Christine's around.

* * *

Alexa looked disbelievingly at the presenter when he arrived with no protest from the Erik's. She gratefully took the envelope from him before opening it and smiling at the crowd. "Okay, well, thankfully, it seems the results are in! And the winner is ... Derik!" The crowd applauded, and Derik's actions were much like his actions when he received the previous award. He seemed to be the most well behaved of all the Erik's, for which Alexa was thankful. The other Erik's ... well, let's just say she was keeping an eye on them. Maybe a category for Raoul would stop some mischief for now.

"Okay, the next category is for the Raoul's!" The audience murmured to each other, generally surprised. It was a well known fact that the Raoul's were generally not very like, so a category for them was intriguing. "The category is 'Best Hair on a Raoul'. The contestants are ... A. Leroux Raoul B. ALW Raoul (either one) and C. Robert Englund Richard (Who still is a Raoul, technically). Results soon. And to the Erik's; I'm watching you guys." She tried to sound threatening.

* * *

"Freakin' job," Sarah muttered, waving her flashlight beam over the row she walked by. She scrunched her wavy brown hair and let out a long sigh.

She hated being an usher. She had not only shown every version of every character to his/her seat, but now she had to patrol the aisle, looking for potential mischief.

He flashlight beam alighted (no pun intended) upon the ALW Raoul and Christine, who were making out in their seats. She thwacked them both on the head with the flashlight.

"Hey!" Christine said, rubbing the soon-to-form knot on her head. "What was that for?"

"PDA, you two. We don't need to see that," Sarah answered.

Raoul, frowned, the annoying cleft in his chin deepening. "PDA?"

Sarah sighed. "Well, isn't that just like you, Mr. Swishy? Public Display of Affection." When Raoul still looked hopelessly confused, she elaborated. "Okay, language even you can understand. No. Snogging. Period. End of story. Savvy?" She smiled sweetly at him, trying her best to look as creepy as possible.

"Savvy?" Raoul asked, still frowning.

"Gah!" Sarah explained, earning a death glare from the Leroux Christine. "You're hopeless!" She stormed off, but not before hearing ALW Christine worrying over her fiance's "damaged" head, and being barked at by...Was that Asia Argento?_  
_

Dear God. If she's here, that must mean wig-boy is too...Yep. it's official. We're all gonna die.

_

* * *

_

Clara froze as she looked over a shaded pair of figures in the background. "Oh my god what the..." She buzzed the usher on her red headset. "Sarah! Sarah get back here! I need to check with you on something it is urrrrrrgent!" she hissed into the mouthpiece. "That better not be who I think it is.." she slumped against her stool at the thought of the possibly worst assault on her mind ever being in the audience.

* * *

Sarah jumped and let out a small squeal when her headset buzzed. She was now in the Managers' section, and Alfredo (from the Yeston/Kopit ver.) gave her a dirty look before smoothing his mustache and turning his attention back to the stage.

"Comin' Clara!" she responded, climbing over a few rows of seats to spare time. A few managers protested as she accidentally kicked them in the heads.

_Good, now there's only one section between me and- Oh crap._

Directly between her and the command booth was the Carlotta section.

Sarah began to walk past them surreptitiously when-

"'Allo! Servant! I-a want-a a word wit' you!" the ALW Carlotta yelled at her.

Groaning, Sarah made her way towards her. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Is-a my hat- on-a straight?" the woman asked fidgeting with the oversized mound of pink on her head.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you just ask Juli-fat over there?" she growled, gesturing to the DA Carlotta.

Ignoring the outraged cries from both Divas, Sarah finally found her way to the command booth without further incident. Stepping inside, she smiled at Clara. "Hey, Boss! Sorry I'm late. Had some minor Carlotta problems. So, what's the 'sitch'?"

* * *

Clara shook her head. "Sarah, please tell me that I did not see DA Erik and Christine in the audience." She sighed. "Oh..well if they're here there isn't much we can do. Just make sure that nothing...crazy happens. Alright?" She bit down on the collar of her t-shirt and tried not to scream. "Sorry about the issue with Carlotta, just try to avoid looking like you prefer one Carlotta over another and we should be good. I made the mistake of preferring ALW over Leroux earlier tonight...it was one HELL of a catfight." She laughed. "Mind doing me a favor? I'm missing one of my presenters..mind checking around backstage for him?"

Sarah nodded sadly. "Yep. They're here all right. At least, I saw Christine. But then Mr. Wig probably followed her here." She smiled. "Now, I would pay money to see that fight."

"Alright," she said, heading out the door. "I'll see what I can do."

Sarah crept backstage, hoping not to incur the wrath of any Phantoms. Yet, at least. She waved her flashlight beam about, and it finally caught something moving. She spun around, trying to find it again. Nothing.

Then she felt something move behind her. She froze. _Okay, Collier_, she thought, trying to slow her breathing. _Corner of your eye, exactly where you don't want to look. There! Haha! Watching Doctor Who does pay off!_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Robert Englund Phantom, about to cut the skin off the unconscious presenter's face.

"Oi!" she yelled, trying to distract him. It didn't work, so she got up closer and yelled in his ear. "Earth to Erik!"

"Gah!" he yelled, spinning around from the presenter. "What do you want?" he growled, threatening her with his knife.

Sarah glanced at it thoughtfully. "Wow, that thing's blunt, isn't it? Maximum pain, right?" she asked, smiling.  
"What are you-?"

She took advantage of his confusion and swiped the knife. She pointed it at him. "Lookey here, Mr. Destler. Your flesh-mask-thing looks fine, therefore you are not in need of any new skin to fix it. That presenter has a job to do, and you Erik's have already scared away two! So why don't you run along back to the Erik section and give everyone the good news that Ushergirl ain't gonna allow it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ushergirl? Is that really the best you can come up with?"

Sarah glared at him. "Need I remind you who's holding the knife?"

He shrugged and walked back toward his seat. Sarah smiled at her new-found BA-ness and turned to the presenter.

_He looks pretty unconscious. I don't think he'll be ready to present anything any time soon._

She buzzed Clara on her headset. "Sarah reporting, Ma'am. Methinks this presenter is out for the count. Robert Englund Erik was trying to cut his face off." She sighed and shook her head as she began to make her way back to command central.

* * *

Clara looked around, not surprised to see said phantom slumping back to his seat...mumbling something about "Ushergirl".  
"Sarah...Ushergirl?" She whispered into the headset. "Oh..whatever thank you for saving my presenter..Ushergirl" she laughed. "But we need to get that envelope out there...would you mind.."

* * *

"Righty-o, boss-lady!" Sarah said into her headset, swinging back around to the unconscious stagehand. She knelt down by him, rifling through his pockets to find the envelope. The man stirred. "What the-?"

"Hush," Sarah said soothingly. "You nearly got your face cut off. You can take a breather for a few rounds, m'kay? Oh, um, where's the envelope?"

The man reached into the chest pocket of his overalls and pulled out a crinkled white envelope. Sarah grabbed it and leapt up, causing his head to thunk back down on the ground. "Thanks!"

Sarah walked around backstage for a few minutes, trying to find her way onstage. _Hm. Since I'm officially Ushergirl, I suppose I need a theme song..._  
Humming the 1812 Overture, she skipped onstage, handed the envelope to Alexa. She then faced the audience. "In case Monsieur Robert Englund Erik hasn't told you, Ushergirl will not put up with your nonsense!" she cried, pumping a fist in the air, resuming her humming of the 1812 Overture. She then ran offstage, giggling like a madwoman.

* * *

Alexa looked quizzically at Sarah as she gleefully skipped onto the stage, humming. She delivered the letter. She exclaimed something about 'Ushergirl' then skipped back off stage, giggling like a lunatic.

"Okay, then ... Well, let's see the results, shall we?" She smiled at the audience before opening the envelope and taking out the contents. "Well, the winner is ... Leroux Raoul!" There was applause (none from the Erik section, obviously) and Leroux Raoul came up on stage with a happy (if not slightly worried) Leroux Christine hanging onto his arm for dear life. The two seemed inseparable. Alexa sighed and handed the trophy (a golden brush) to Raoul. The two departed the stage, laughing quietly to themselves.

"Now, let's move on to the next category!" Scanned the list of categories quickly before looking out into the crowd. "Ah, it seems this category is 'Most Commonly Ignored Character'. The nominees are A. The Persian/Daroga B. Phillipe De Chagney C. Mama Valerious and D. La Sorelli! Results will be in soon, _right_ Erik's?" Alexa looked over to their section , and they nodded half heartily. She had to resist the urge to shudder. They were starting to creep her out. Something was definitely wrong there.

Alexa turned slightly away from the crowd, and she pressed her headset to her ears, and said to both Sarah and Clara, "Something is up with the Erik's, more than just trying to murder Stage Hands. I don't exactly like the look most of them have in there eyes. We may have a rebellion ... or something. Just be on your toes, okay?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **We are getting ever closer to the on coming rebellion. I'll give you a hint … it involves a trap door, and the chandelier. Which, you could probably figure out yourself. Hey, I never said it was a _helpful_ hint. This one's a bit shorter, but it seemed like a good stopping point. Anyways, I'll post the next chapter soon.

* * *

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Sarah, now back in the command booth, looked at Clara worriedly. "Rebellion? I don't think that's a good thing coming from the Eriks." She walked over to the conveniently placed coffee machine and poured herself a cup. taking a sip, she gagged. "Holy shiznits!" She dumped the cup into the trash can. "That was ... Nasty beyond belief. I never want to see another cup of coffee again!"

She planted herself in a folding chair. She glanced behind her and saw the stagehand from earlier (the one who almost got his face cut off). "Hey, man. If it doesn't cause you too much trouble, could you patrol the Madame Giry section for me?" Before he could answer, she got out her spare flashlight and tossed it to him. "Thanks buddy. And be careful," she gazed about shifty. "Out there be monsters."

As soon as he left, Sarah smiled at Clara. "Well, looks like I'm free to help with this supposed 'rebellion', huh?"

Clara nodded. "And good thing too. Looks like one of the boys must have gotten to my coffee maker." She shook her head, as soon as she figured who did it she was going to kill them, multiple times, with a spoon. "Hopefully the boys won't try to get at any more presenters tonight...although the rebellion thing does sound pretty damn freaky."

* * *

Alexa fidgeted nervously standing behind her podium, wondering if a presenter was even going to show up this time or not. After a while of standing there, she apologized to the crowd before wandering back stage, putting her headset to her ear and saying to Sarah and Clara,"Presenter is a no-show, I'm going in."

She wandered for a while before she heard some kind of animalistic squeaking. As Alexa came closer, she realized what the sound was. Rats. _'Oh God ... That means ...'_ She thought as she turned a corner and was face to face with the presenter, who was surrounded by rats. She sighed and thought, _'Okay, well, at least Wig-Boy isn't here, but ...'_. She grabbed the speechless presenter's hand and dragged him away from the rats, and back on stage. He handed her the envelope and she advised him to go talk to the Stage Manager.

"Okay, well, sorry once again folks, but we had a slight rat problem." Alexa said to the crowd. Turning to the various rat-catchers from various versions, she asked, "Would one of you mind ...?" They stood up and went backstage. "Okay, well. Let's move on now, shall we?" She read the envelope before saying to the crowd, "The winner is ... Phillipe De Chagney!" People applauded as Phillipe took the stage, received his trophy (a golden boat) and then sat back down in his seat.

"Well, next category!" She checked the list. "Ah, it seems that the next category is 'Most Commonly Doomed Character'! The nominees are, A. Phillipe De Chagney, B. Joseph Buquet C. Erik D. La Carlotta! And as for results, well, you know the routine. But, seriously Erik's, stop. Please?"  
Once again Alexa found it necessary to relay information to Clara and Sarah. She pressed the headset to her ears and said, "Good news, I don't think Dario Argento Erik is in on the 'Erik's Rebellion'. The other Erik's seemed surprised that he is even here. He's pretty universally hated. Well, except by DA Christine, but, uh, you know why."

* * *

Clara had to keep from screaming. Then she calmly spoke into the headset. "Tell all the Erik's that if anyone of them wants to fess up about screwing with my coffee maker, they'd better or face the wrath of the stage manager."

Sarah nodded. "And Ushergirl," she said into her headset. She spun around in her newly-found revolving chair for a few minutes, until a very disgruntled stagehand walked into the command center. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Claude Martin, ma'am," he mumbled, sitting in a folding chair. "Alexa sent me up here."

"Why?"

"Rats," he muttered.

"R-rats?" Sarah repeated, going pale. "How did they get there? Did you see anyone? Anyone in a wig?"

"No. One of the Erik's had a box. Then he dumped it on the ground and walked off. I don't think he saw me."

Sarah paused. "Why the Hell did Charles Dance Erik bring the box of rats? And why'd he get rid of them like that? Surely he'd want to scare another Carlotta or something." She thought out loud like this quite often, and took no notice that Claude was giving her a strange look. She snapped her fingers. "Yes! He was trying to save them from Mr. Wig!" She looked at Clara, a big smile on her face. "I knew there was a reason he's one of my favorites! He actually cares enough about the little blighters to save them from that fate!"

Sarah got up and started dancing around the office-like-area. She buzzed Alexa on her headset. "Sarah reporting here. Sounds like a bit of a false alarm with the rats. Derik was just trying to save them from Wig-boy."

She sat back down in her swivel chair, satisfied with her new-found sleuthing skills. Then there was a knock on the door. She swiveled around to see who it was, and saw a flash of white faux-hair.

She screamed. "WIG!"

Clara jumped at least a foot and pulled her knife out from her back pocket. The grim reaper on the handle soon to be printed on her hand for her holding so tightly. "What the hell are you doing back here you creep?" She sneered. Trying to sound somewhat brave while thanking god that she was mostly hidden by the lack of light. Getting stared at by wig boy was not something that sounded appealing.

Sarah rocked back and forth in her swivel chair. _Wig! It's a wig! It's a wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig wig! It's a wig..._

Dario Argento Erik opened the door and stepped inside. He eyed Clara's knife with a look of contempt. "I'm not going to harm you. Yet. I have a simple question. Where's my Christine?"

Sarah glared at him. "How should we know? Why don't you ask the shaggy-haired prostitute smacker behind you?"

The DA Raoul had apparently followed the Wigged One. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she barked at me a couple of minutes ago," she answered swiveling around to try and avoid looking at the two testaments to bad hair days that stood in the room.

"Well, she's gone now," DA Erik said, sitting in a folding chair near them. Sarah rolled her chair farther away.

Clara folded the knife blade back into the handle, but didn't put it away. She returned to her stool nervously eying the boys. "I haven't seen her, I've only seen a few other Erik's and the Leroux and ALW Christine's." She was staring rather intently at her knife as to not make eye contact. Although it seemed as though they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon, at least not the DA Erik.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **We almost have all the characters in on this fun now! Charlotte jumps in a little late though …

* * *

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

Once again, Alexa waited, and once again, no one came. She apologized to the audience, (who by now were used to it) and walked off stage. She didn't exactly want to wander around backstage (it seemed to be getting less and less safe to go back there, and she admitted she was somewhat of a coward) so she decided to go see what was up at the source. So, she headed to Clara and Sarah. She walked in the door, totally oblivious to the DA characters.

"So exactly what is up this time-" Alexa asked, but stopped abruptly when she saw DA Erik. "Uh, hello." She waved slightly. Turning back to Clara and Sarah, she said, "So that's what's up, huh."

"You don't exactly seem pleased to see me." DA Erik said with a smirk.

"Yeah ... Uh, you kinda freak me out." Alexa said, afraid to say more. "Don't get me wrong ... I love rats! Just not in _that_ way ..."

Clara looked up from her knife handle. "Isn't it obvious why we are currently tied up?" She gestured to the DA Erik sitting rather close to her jean clad leg. "Just say Bouquet wins, I can't think of a version where he doesn't die horribly." She hissed through her teeth. Granted, she hadn't seen that many versions, but all the ones she had gotten her mitts on all involved him dying. That and she was certain that being around DA Erik was just stressing out the poor girl. She had gotten over her trauma about the rats awhile ago but … he was sitting pretty close ...

Sarah glanced up at Alexa as she walked in. "Thank God, you're here!" she exclaimed. She then remembered that DA Erik was in the room with them. She quickly sat back down in her swivel chair, trying to look innocent.

She looked at Clara. "I don't think he dies in the cartoon version," she said. "I haven't seen it in a while though. A cat gets killed in that one."  
Sarah eyed DA Erik and Raoul warily. _Don't touch me, don't smack me, don't eat me..._

Then the door burst open. The maid stood in the doorway. Sarah stood up. "Did you just roundhouse kick the door open? Do you know who's going to have to fix that? Me!"

The maid glared at her, then turned her attention to the Wigged One. "What have you done with and/or to Christine this time you-"

DA Erik stood up. "For your information Miss, I'm trying to find her too!"

The maid rolled her eyes and sat in the chair next to Sarah, propping her feet on the table. "Sure. Of course you're completely innocent, Mr. Yes-this-is-my-real-hair."

Sarah blinked and leaned over to Clara. "I think the maid's on our side," she whispered hopefully. "She made a wig joke. That's always a good sign."

Clara face-palmed. "Great, now if we could only find her AND the arse who decided to screw with my elixir of life." She turned to Alexa, "Really, Bouquet should get it...because unless we have a 'most irritating stagehand award" I'm pretty sure we don't have any categories he could win."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Alexa said, nodding. "Well, I'll probably check back after I announce this category. Anyways, I doubt we'll be able to scrounge up another presenter. Pretty soon we'll have to start using the actual characters." She laughed at this. "I'm sure the Carlotta's would jump at that opportunity. I'd rather not have that happen. I'm sure the Erik's would be even more glad to kill them, rather than random stage hands." She saw DA Erik nod slightly at that. She turned to him. "Ah ... Well, good luck, I guess?"

Alexa walked briskly back to the stage. She skipped apologizing to the crowd, as by now, they half expected it. "Okay, well, our presenter is a no show ... So, uh ... We'll just have to figure that out as we go along..." She smiled uneasily at the crowd. "Well, the winner is ... Joseph Bouquet!" He comes up to the stage, and she hands him his trophy (a golden noose) and he bows before leaving the stage.

"Okay, well, next category is ... best use of Faust!" This actually inspired some cheering from the Erik's. "And, as not all versions even _use_ Faust," she glared pointedly at Gerik, "the nominees are a bit ... limited. But, they are; A. Robert Englund, B. Lon Chaney, C. That weird cartoon version, and D. Charles Dance. Results will be in ... eventually."

She turned away from the crowd, and put her headset up to her ear, "Okay, so I've heard some of the Erik's mumbling about that 'it's almost time.' It's freaking me out. Also, do we have any presenters?"

* * *

Sarah spoke into her headset. "I can present again, if you want me to. Personally, I think the lovely Mr. Dance should win, but I suppose it's up to... whoever's doing the voting for this."

She turned to the three DA characters milling about the control room. "Alright. Monsieur Wig?" Erik glared at her.

_Never call me that again_, he said telepathically.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Sarah shrieked at him. "Don't use your creepy rat powers on me!"

"Fine," he said normally. "What is it?"

"Do you know anything about this rebellion?"

"No," he said bitterly. "The others were rather keen to leave me out of it."

Sarah shrugged at this. She pulled her Mp3 player out of her pocket and turned it on. She found the correct song and plugged the little machine into the sound control mechanism-thingy.

Grabbing the correct envelope, she skipped out the door, singing along. She made her way up on stage again. She handed the envelope to Alexa, then turned and waved at the audience, still singing. "_Anges purs, anges radieux! Portez mon ame au sein de cieux!..._" She happily skipped off, ignoring the looks of pain from the Erik section. She returned to the command booth, just as the song ended, and another one began.

"_Hello, hello baby, you called? I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see..._"

Sarah pressed pause on the Mp3 player. "Sorry!" she said over the PA system. "I don't think you folks are quite ready for that yet."

She pocketed the device and turned back to face the DA characters. Erik was gawking at her. "What?"

"What was that marvelous device?"

She pulled it back out. "Mp3 player." She tossed it to him, along with a pair of earbuds. "Knock yourself out."

Clara looked over at DA Erik with the Mp3 player and giggled. He seemed so oddly curious for a weirdo with a rat fetish. "Um..Dare I ask but..Sarah, have any other songs that could uh..set off the Erik's?" She said through her teeth.

Sarah tilted her head to one side, thinking. "Set them off? What do you mean by that? Stuff that will make their ears bleed? I only have around eight of Lady Gaga's songs, and some stuff by Green Day, Evanescence, and Fall Out Boy, and then the rest is just musical soundtracks." She laughed. "I don't think they'd protest much about those. Except maybe Legally Blond the Musical..."

She glanced over at Erik. He was staring at the Mp3 player with child-like glee. Sarah walked over and looked at the display screen, then burst out laughing. Thankfully, DA Erik had the volume up too loud to hear her.

She walked back to her seat still giggling. "He's listening to Love Game."

Clara looked from Sarah to DA Erik and burst out laughing. Nearly falling off her stool.

Sarah attempted to control her laughter, failing miserably. "This- is- just- wrong!" she said between giggles.

The DA maid glared at them. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

Sarah didn't answer, but just pointed at the Mp3 player. The maid crept behind him and looked at the display screen. She looked back at them. "I don't get it."

DA Raoul glanced at the display screen and rolled his eyes. He whispered something in the maid's ear, which caused her to fall over. Sarah looked at him questioningly.

"Christine likes that song," he explained. "She's forced me to listen to it many times."

Sarah fought back another fit of laughter. "Ah."

"Chrissy? A fan of Gaga?" Clara tilted her head to one side.

Sarah shrugged. "Well, with DA Christine, you never know..."

"True, true."

* * *

Alexa gratefully accepted the envelope, happy to have solved the dilemma, at least for now. She looked back out at the crowd, seeing them vastly confused by the music, and what was going on with the Erik's. She shrugged visibly, and opened the envelope. She read it quickly, before looking up at the crowd and announcing, "The winner is ... Robert Englund!" He jumped up on stage, and took his trophy (a rather formidable-looking gold knife) and left the stage without even looking at Alexa.

"Well, okay, on to the next category!" She looked at her list of categories. "Aha! Best musical version! The nominees are; ALW stage version, 2004 ALW film, Yeston Kopit, and Ken Hill! Results in ... Yeah, you know the drill."


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **And, let the rebellion begin! Charlotte finally appears, too! This chapter doesn't flow well, sorry. It's hard to make a well flowing story out of a roleplay.

* * *

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

Sarah looked out the window toward the stage. "Hey! Looks like Mr. Englund won!" She giggled, then caught herself. "Oh, uh, yeah. Did I mention that that one's one of my favorite movies, like, ever? Ever since I saw it, I've wanted to smack someone with a coin purse..."

All of a sudden, the stagehand from earlier came into the room gasping for breath.

Sarah stood up. "Uh, Claude, right? What's the damage?"

He slumped into the only available folding chair. "Madame Giry's. The ALW movie and stage version Giry's teamed up and beat me with their canes."

Sarah frowned. "That's a bit OOC for them... Hey, um, would you mind presenting the envelope this time?"

"No rats?"

"No rats."

"Okay." Claude grabbed the envelope from Sarah's hand and sprinted out of the room and onto the stage before any of the various Eriks could notice him. He shoved the envelope into Alexa's hands and sprinted back up into the command booth.

Relaxing back into her swivel chair, Sarah said, "I hope ALW stage version wins. That way we get to see Michael Crawford up there on stage ..." Her voice trailed off into a sigh.

DA Raoul frowned. "Who is this Michael Crawford guy?"

Sarah glared at him. "Oh, go sneeze on your brother, fop."

"Okay, who said fop? PLEASE tell me a Raoul isn't in here!" Charlotte complained as she strolled into the command booth. Her wavy blond hair, that could rival Teri Polo's Christine, bounced as she gulped her Mountain Dew, staring wickedly at the DA men sitting in the room. "Who let them in here?" She growled. The lighting technician screwed the green cap back onto her magical elixir, wondering what what was going on in this opera house whilst she was away. "I'm gone for half an hour to get dinner and men with God-awful WIGS are running amuck!"

She sat the bag of Chinese on the table nearest her and strolled over to Sarah. "And why is DA Erik listening to your iPod?"

Clara looked up and sighed. "Nice to see you too, love. And yes, we have a Raoul in our prescience. I'd rather him then that brother of his." She said dryly. "But we didn't let them in. And our dear friend Erik is listening to, I kid you not, Lady Gaga." She hopped off the stool and walked over to the Chinese food bag and looked through it before retrieving a carton of Shrimp Fried Rice and a plastic fork. "How much do I owe you?"

"$6.50. You're pretty cheap when it comes to buying food, Clara. Or maybe I'm just picky and expensive." Charlotte smirked, hands on her hips. "And you know, Lady Gaga happens to be a guilty pleasure of mine." She looked back to the Rat-man, and said, "Maybe if we gave him a nice haircut and a new group of friends that AREN'T rabid, we could have something going here." She turned to DA Raoul. "Though you on the other hand, wench slapper, are hopeless."

* * *

Alexa fidgeted nervously behind the podium. Yes, it was definitely nearing the time of the so-called rebellion. She sure did not like that the Erik's attention was all over the place. Some of them looked at her, some of them looked up at the chandelier, and Gerik, Lerik, and a couple others looked ready to bolt. She glanced at the presenter from earlier as he walked on stage. He handed her the envelope without problem and she sighed softly. _'Okay, so that was fine ... Then what are they up to?'_

"The award goes to ... Stage ALW!" There were applause ... but no one showed up. "Uh ... the award goes to-" Just then, the lights went out. "Oh great!" When they flickered back on, all of the Erik had disappeared from their seats, along with a few of the Christine's. And ... the chandelier was swinging ominously. "Oh Sh-" As expected, it fell. Diagonally. Straight towards the stage. Before Alexa could do anything to get out of the way, a trap door opened up beneath her, and she fell. _'Huh, you know, I probably should have checked for that,'_ was her only thought as she fell.

Alexa landed, surprisingly, on some sort of mattress. _'That's surprisingly considerate.'_ She thought. _'Perhaps, then, they don't want me dead?'_

Just then, Gerik, Lerik, and Derik showed up. Alexa quickly stood, which was difficult on the mattress. "I totally knew it! I knew you guys were up to something!" They just slightly glared, Gerik smirking. "But ... exactly what are you up to? I'd like to know, but please don't start ranting."

"Well, as you could guess, we are rather opposed to this," Lerik said, looking pained, "Award Show. So we decided to put a stop to it."

"You guys are constantly saying this is your Opera House, so why didn't you stop it when it was in the early production stages?" Alexa asked.

"Well," Derik began, "this way, all of the Christine's are gathered together. It's easier than going out and getting them ourselves."

"Ah," Alexa said. "I see. Now, exactly what am I doing here? Not that I'm not glad I didn't get crushed by the chandelier, but ..."

"No hostess, no award show." Gerik explained.

"Oh, great, I'm a hostage?" They nodded. She sighed. "Whatever. You know, you're still out numbered. Too many Daroga's, Raoul's, Managers and such."

"You think those fools can stop us?" Lerik exclaimed. "You forget, we are all geniuses." He turned to Gerik. "You stay with the girl."

"Why?" Gerik hissed.

"Why do you think, Pretty Boy?" Lerik said mockingly. "We may have united for this rebellion, but I still don't like you. Don't worry, you'll get you're chance with that awful singer of a Christine. You just get first shift." Gerik looked ready to attack him, but refrained. "Good. Someone will switch with you later." Derik and Lerik promptly left.

"Okay, well, what do we do now?" Alexa asked Gerik. He just glared.

* * *

"The award goes to ... Stage ALW!" she heard Alexa say. There was applause, but no sound afterward but an eerie silence that maddened her. Alexa tried to fix it, but to no avail.

Just then, the lights went out.

"What's going on?" She flipped her flashlight out of its case on her belt and felt her way to the window overlooking the audience. She flashed her torch out into the field, surveying the madness.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. She pointed the light directly at the cross between the Erik section and Christine section.

Every single Erik, save for the one in the control booth with them, had scurried out of their seats. Some headed backstage while others made for their individual Christine's.

"Holy flying sheep!" She scanned the rest of the audience to see if anyone else was misplaced. They all just looked rather frazzled, but still seated.

_'Wait!'_ She thought wildly. Were was DA Carlotta?

Just then, in the wings where her flashlight happened to land, she saw a flash of dark, silky hair. 'There's only one Christine with that hair...' She thought, swinging her flashlight over to the Christine section.

Asia Argento Christine was not there. That, of course, was ludicrous, since DA Erik was still in the control box with them. She looked back just to make sure, and low and behold, he was still there. Her eyes widened, knowing that this was going to be a very long night.

Suddenly, the lights flew back on. Turning back to the audience, her immediate eyesight caught the chandelier, swinging back and forth. "Oh boy," she whispered. Just as she thought, it unhinged, heading straight for the stage.

And the host of tonight's events.

"Alexa!" She shouted, ready to jump out of the booth into the seats to save her friend.

But she was no where to be found.

* * *

Alexa plopped back down on the mattress, while Gerik paced, mumbling something about 'stupid kid, stupid rebellion'. Just when he turned her back, she realized something. She still had her headset! Slowly, as not to alert Gerik to what she was doing, she stood, and walked a distance away, seeing that his back was still turned, whispered into her headset, "Hey guys! I'm okay, I just fell through a trap door. Currently being held hostage some where under the stage. Help! I'm stuck with Gerik! It's not that-" She was cut off when Gerik yanked the headset from her, snapping it in two. "Dude, do you know how expensive that thing is! They're probably going to make me pay for it!" Alexa yelled at him. He just sighed frustratedly before grabbing her arm roughly and half-dragging, half-leading her down the passage way. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"They know where you are now." He exclaimed, through clenched teeth.

"So, where are we going then?" She asked.

"To my lair."

"Exactly how does that work? I mean, with all the different lairs ..."

"Different levels."

"Ah ... they're must be more than five cellars then." He said nothing more, just continued dragging her down the passage way. She jerked her arm away. "I can walk without you dragging me, you know. It's not like I'll run. I'd just get lost." He glared but said nothing, and began walking, with Alexa hurrying to keep up with him. She had to admit ... she kind of wanted to see his lair. This whole thing would blow over soon, anyways.

* * *

"Alexa! Alexa!" Charlotte scanned the entire stage, but Alexa was nowhere to be found. "Oh, God, why is this happening!" She shook her head.

"She's gone!" She climbed down from the window, looking for some answers.

"Wig boy!" DA Erik and Raoul stood at attention. "The rat one," Charlotte clarified, turning around. DA Raoul sat down, still a little jumpy from all the commotion.

"What is it! I told you I don't know anything! None of the other Erik's like me! They wouldn't let me in on it!" He through his hands up in the air exasperated, iPod flying towards the open window. Charlotte caught it just in time, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not asking you if you know anything about the rebellion," she started, handing the iPod back to Sarah. "I just want to know if you have any idea what your Christine would want with your Carlotta."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw your Christine make off with the fat oaf while the lights were out."

"I have not seen Christine since the beginning of the evening, I swear!"

The blond shook her head. "Never mind. We need to find Alexa. That's the important thing."

She started to the door to find one of the stagehands, if there were any left, to calm the audience down while the rest of them went off to search for the hostess, but a noise coming from her headset stopped her. "Hey guys! I'm okay, I just fell through a trap door. Currently being held hostage some where under the stage. Help! I'm stuck with Gerik! It's not that-" It was Alexa! But she was cut off before she could say anymore. Charlotte looked back to Sarah and Clara, who probably heard the same thing in their headsets.

"It's Alexa! She's under the stage with Gerik!"

Before she could say anymore, she turned around to leave the room, anxious to retrieve her friend.

She ran into a man's chest standing in the door frame. His ruffled shirt tickled her nose, and she stepped back, shocked.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?"

Standing in front of her was Robert Englund Erik, knife at the ready.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **The Erik's are picking them off like flies! Now only Clara is left. She can be the stunning savior of them all. But, I think she needs a white horse. I think Ceaser would work … And, lookey here! An extra long chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

In the meantime of all this, Sarah had been fixing the door. She stood up, brushed her hands off, then returned to her seat, satisfied with a job well done. Then, she looked up as the door swung open, revealing Robert Englund Erik.

Sarah fought back a squeal. She somehow managed to retain her composure. "Oh! Why hello, Mister Destler!" she said in a totally fake, sickly-sweet voice. "And what brings you to the command box on such a fine day as this?"

He glared at her. "You are coming with me," he said, pointing the knife at her.

She stood up, eying the knife warily. Her former bravery in dealing with her usher duties was coming back. "Why would I do that? And how'd you get that knife! I swiped yours earlier!"

Erik sighed. "Look, do you want to walk out of here with some dignity intact, or am I going to have to drag you?"

Sarah tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Is there a third option?"

"No," he said, grabbing her arm at the elbow and dragging her out of the room.

She took her free arm and attempted to punch him. Unfortunately, Sarah had never been very strong, and Erik didn't even seem to notice her struggles. Instead, he reached over and closed the door, locking it from the outside, so the others couldn't get out.

She turned her head around and yelled back at the others in the box. "I got this! I'll be fine! Don't worry! Be happy!" she cried, giggling.

Seeing this exchange, Erik grabbed her headset, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. Sarah cried out in indignation. "What was that for?"

"We can't have you buzzing your friends and telling them where you are," he said, still pulling her along.

They made their way through the auditorium, earning odd glances from the other characters. At one point Richard (you know, the version of Raoul that actually gets killed?) stood up to try and help, but the RE Christine pulled him back down into his seat, reminding him what had happened the last time.

Erik pulled her off through a side corridor, and by this time, she'd stopped struggling. Resignedly she asked, "Where are we going?"

"My lair," he answered simply, darting into another dark hallway.

"Oh wow. How _incredibly_ specific," she muttered sarcastically, earning a glare. She noticed that small streaks of blood were beginning to show on Erik's flesh-mask. _Oh crap, he's gonna need a new one soon._

They came to a doorway. Erik opened the door and shoved Sarah in. Stepping inside himself, he closed the door. Looking at the wall, he frowned.

"Now, where did they put the- Ah! Here we are!" He flipped open a small box, revealing a row of buttons. He pressed the one marked 'Englund Lair'.

The small room jolted, and Sarah felt a familiar tugging sensation in her stomach. "An elevator! You guys seriously built an elevator?"

"Yes," Erik said as the room stopped moving. He opened the door, grabbed Sarah's arm and led her out. "It does get rather tiresome, all those stairs." He dragged Sarah to a nearby couch and pretty much threw her on it. He sat across from her, on the organ bench.

Sarah sighed. "Well now what?"

He frowned. "I'm not certain."

Sarah groaned and set her head face-down on a pillow. "Joy!" she said.

* * *

Clara watched as the Robert Englund phantom dragged Sarah away. "Holy Shi..." She tensed, sensing movement nearby. Desperate, she crept closer to DA Erik. She tried to buzz Sarah and Charlotte on her headset. "Hello! Guys! Lexi? Sarah? Charlotte?" She pulled off the red headphones and slammed them on her desk. "Okay..Clara..calm down..breathe. Breathe."

DA Erik walked closer to her. "I don't think telling yourself to breathe will work unless you actually breathe." He sighed.

She sat down on the stool, pulling a black pilot pen out of her pocket and breathing heavily. "Okay, I'm fine. I'm fine.."

* * *

Alexa walked silently. Well, silently in the way that she didn't speak. Her footsteps were really loud as every so often she had to rush to keep up with him. "Dude! Could you slow down?" She exclaimed.

"No."

She sighed. "Well, how much longer until we get th-" She was cut off when she ran straight into Gerik's back, as he had stopped abruptly when they reached oddly placed silver doors. "What the?" The doors slid open and Gerik grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Ah. Elevator." He pressed the button on the wall marked "Gerik's Lair" and the elevator moved down. Alexa listened to the elevator music, and giggled a bit. Gerik looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"The music ... It's a lame elevator music version of the title song from your musical, isn't it?" She replied. He said nothing, just looked at the floor. "You don't talk much, do you? You know, it wouldn't hurt you to make a few friends."

"I have friends!" He said defensively.

"Besides Christine and Madame Giry." He looked as if he were about to say some thing more, but Alexa interrupted him. "And organs don't count as friends. Oh, and neither does that freaky monkey-music-box-thing." He crossed his arms like a petulant child, but said nothing more. The elevator stopped, and he moved to grab her arm, but she stepped back, putting her hands out in front of her. "Remember, I can walk!"

"Fine. Just try to keep up. I don't have time for this."

They walked quickly down one last passage way before finally entering the lair. Erik sat down on the organ bench, faced towards Alexa. She decided, however, to look around. She looked at the little dolls and stage of the Opera. "You rebuilt this?" He nodded. "Cool. Despite being a bit creepy, I think it's rather awesome." She moved so that she could look behind a particular curtain. "At least you got rid of the creepy wedding-mannequin-thing."

"I couldn't deal with having it after that blasted sequel came out." He said, standing. "Anyways, I'll soon have the real Christine for my own, and I'll have no need for it." Alexa rolled her eyes, but he did not see.

"You have a pretty awesome organ," she said, walking towards it. He seemed surprised at this.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I love them!" She pressed her fingers to one of the keys. "I have no idea how to play them though. I don't assume it's anything like a piano." Still, she played_ 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'_ on it, giggling. "That song is so much more awesome on an organ!" Gerik sighed, and she moved away from the organ. Stepping towards his desk, she picked up the skull wax seal that Gerik always used. "Oh, sweet! I always liked this!"  
She heard Gerik say, sighing, under his breath, "this is going to be a long night."

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Robert Englund Erik, Charlotte had just about enough and decided to wing it. She moved out of the room and into the audience. Most of them had calmed down, but the ballet rats were whispering like crazy. Charlotte rolled her eyes, knowing it was typical of them.  
She decided to look first where Alexa had transmitted her message from. That was of course, under the stage. She figured that there was some sort of trap door that led under it, as that was common of most Erik's, to build such a contraption, especially by Lerik.

Climbing up on stage, being careful as not to touch the fallen chandelier, she pushed the metal with her foot where Alexa's stand once stood. It was to no avail, of course, as the frame wouldn't budge.

_'There has to be another way in,'_ she thought._ 'Otherwise how would Gerik have gotten down there?'_

She walked backstage, in search of anything she might find that would lead to the underbelly of the Opera.

After much searching and scouring, she found her self in between two scenes that might be used for an opera or ballet. One was a meadow filled with flowers that could rival that foppish sparkly vampire's safe-haven. The other was a dungeon that was lit by painted fire, corpses flung this way and that.

Charlotte sighed. "This was no use! I should be back there with Clara, organizing a search party. God, I've been reading too much Sherlock Holmes."

She shook her head, and spun around. "I'll just have to have all the Raoul's pitch in and help me move the chandeli-"

"Are you lost mademoiselle?"

She skidded back from the shear shock that she wasn't alone._ 'What am I thinking? Of course I'm not. This Opera House is filled with men claiming to be "ghosts!"'_ She looked up to see which Erik it was, for that sultry voice HAD to belong to one of them.

Low and behold, it was none other than her favorite adaptation, Kerik. Susan Kay's rendition of the masked man stood looming before her, glowering behind his full mask. He stood a good head and a half taller than her, was cloaked as if he was strolling through London's bleak night air.

"Hello, Kerik." She held back her fangirl-ish squeal. "What brings you here?" She couldn't see it, but she thought he raised an eyebrow.

"Please do not call me that ludicrous nickname. My name is Erik!" He swished his hand through his cloak, extending his yellow palm. "You are in my way, mlle. I would appreciate it if you would kindly step aside."

Charlotte numbly obeyed him, however pressing her situation was. She was supposed to be interrogating him, but all she could do was do as he said.

He nodded in gratitude, stepping toward the dungeon scene. It was set against a wall, and with a few quick movements of his finger pressing against the canvas, he stepped away, revealing a hole in the backdrop.

He started to step through, but caught himself.

"Aren't you going to hurry up, I mustn't dilly-dally. I will be late, and if I don't bring you with me my earlier Chaney adaptation will go barking mad."

"Oh!" Charlotte exclaimed. Perplexed by his beautiful voice, she followed him through the passage.

"I will be taking that," He said, grabbing her headset. He smashed it against the stone wall, and gently took her arm, leading her through the dimly lit walkway, into the undergrounds of the Opera.

"Ke-I mean Erik, why are you and the other Erik's doing this? I mean, this whole ceremony is for you guys. We're doing this to show you how much we appreciate and love you, not to torment you!"

"Us Erik's wish to be in seclusion, if you phangirls have not yet figured that out. Did you never think that we did not wish to be recognized? Leroux Erik has even stated that he wishes the blasted novel was never written, let alone turned into a musical!" His voice inflected itself at the end, almost bouncing off the walls in rage.

Charlotte thought for a moment. Her arms fell limply to her sides, and she let him lead. "I'm sorry, Erik. I suppose we were being thoughtless..." A single tear streaked down her cheek.

He looked back at her in silence. He shook his head sadly, and gripped her more closely. "This way," he whispered.

* * *

Alexa eventually tired herself out, practically skipping around the lair (though she was careful about falling into the shallow bank of the lake, though she could swim.) She sat back down on a chair Gerik positioned behind the organ, and he sat facing her. "So ... Gerik?"

"For the last time, I'm not Gerik." He sighed.

"Well, your name is never given, so what should I call you?" She asked. "I am _not_ calling you angel."

"I wouldn't want you to." He snapped. "Just call me ... Phantom, I guess."

"Fine. So ... _Phantom_?"

"_What?_" He said, gritting his teeth.

"How do you feel? I mean, I think it would suck to be stuck with a kid like me when you could be off getting Christine and killing Raoul. I for one, think that the other Erik's are being rather inconsiderate."

"I know what you are trying to do. Stop it. You're not going to turn me against them." He said, glaring. "Besides, some of the others are stuck with hostages too. You'd be surprised how easy it was to gather up you girls."

"Well, Mister Genius," Alexa said, standing up and walking a distance away. "I wasn't trying to do that. Actually, I was seeing if I could trick you into telling me about the others. And it worked!" She smiled. Gerik, on the other hand, was not happy.

He stood up, stalked over to her, and pushed her into the lake.

Luckily, as previously mentioned, Alexa could swim. She quickly swam back to the surface. She floated at the surface before staring up at Gerik. He seemed surprised with himself, actually.

"Dude, you are lucky I can swim. Not that I think you would care if I died, but given the fact that I haven't been killed yet, I'm guessing you have orders to keep me alive." She exclaimed irritatedly. He helped pull her out of the water.

"I would have saved you." He said, apologetically.

"Whatever." Alexa responded. "Do you have a towel?"

* * *

After a long stint down the passageway, Kerik and Charlotte ended up in front of an elevator. The specter moved to the control panel, searching for the button that said Chaney's Lair. He pressed it firmly, and stepped back, waiting for the elevator to move up.

"So, Erik. How does the whole different lair's thing work? I mean, it's pretty much universally accepted that most Eriks have an underground LAKE, so how does that happen?"

"There are different levels separated by thick layers of concrete, mlle," the ghost answered.

"Oh. Why aren't we going to your lair?"

"I have other business to attend to with my mother."

"Your mother is HERE! Why wasn't I informed of that?" Charlotte knew Kerik's mother was a bit of a kook, and all the Eriks in the house must have unnerved her.

"I was not aware of this until Chaney told me. I believe she is sitting near Leroux Christine's 'Mama Valerious', so she must have been lumped with her."

Just then the door opened, and Kerik dragged Charlotte into it. The doors immediately shut, and they went down. "It will take a few moments, as the lairs are arranged by appearance date, so Chaney's is at the bottom. You know even the 1916 version is here, though none of us have seen him."

"Wow. What the phans wouldn't give to see that one!"

"Yes, well, perhaps it is better that way," Kerik said, annoyed.

After a few brief moments in silence (well, from them, as phantom-y elevator music played over head), the doors opened, and Kerik shoved Charlotte into the lair. "Perhaps we will see each other again, soon, Mademoiselle. Until then, I bid you adieu," He said, taking off his hat and bowing politely.

He pressed a button inside the elevator and was on his way up.

Charlotte warily turned around. Behind her was Lon Chaney's Phantom lair. In it stood Mary Philbin's Christine Daae, cowering from underneath her Phantom.

Charlotte gulped._ 'Here goes nothing,' _she thought, striding into the belly of the beast.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **Aha, the plot thickens! And, as it turns out, Dario Argento Erik isn't that bad. Now, DA Christine, on the other hand ...

* * *

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Clara was freaking out. She was alone, here three friends had been taken by various Erik's, and worst of all, _she was alone with DA Erik!_ Her Erik was currently standing next to her looking almost concerned. But he was still staring at her which was a tad unnerving. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She stuttered, trying to at least sound calm.

He shrugged. "Because you seem distressed. But, unlike Christine, you seem to have a brain." He said awkwardly. He looked at her headset. "Have you tried calling them on..that?"

She shook her head. "I already tried but they aren't answering!" She tried Lexi again for good measure but got nothing. "This is hopeless! All the Erik's..excluding you..have kidnapped all the girls..excluding me. So sadly I think we are left with one option."

* * *

Sarah made clicking noises with her tongue. Robert Englund Erik glared at her. "Stop that."

"No," she answered, increasing the volume.

He sighed. "_Please_, stop that."

"M'kay." Sarah stood up, shrugging. She walked around the lair, stopping at a large candelabra. "This the one that you impaled Richard with?"

"Yes," he smiled slightly, causing the tears in the flesh mask to widen.

Sarah cringed. "Uh, no offense, but your mask is ... deteriorating."

He ran a hand over his face, finding the flaws in it. He cursed under his breath and nearly sprinted over to a desk in the corner. He pulled a large mirror out of one drawer and propped it against the wall. Pulling a set of tools out of the same drawer, he turned to Sarah. "You're probably not going to want to watch this," he said, almost sounding ashamed.

"Nah," Sarah said, striding over to him. "Didn't freak me out in the movie, doubt it'll freak me out now." She looked in the open drawer. "Where's the extra-" She gulped, "-skin?"

He pointed to a small closet. "Second shelf, third box," he said, glaring at his reflection.

Sarah opened the closet door, and found the second shelf. "Okay," she said to herself. " 'Extra Paper'. No, that's not it. 'Pictures of Christine'. Sweet, but no. Ah! Here we are! 'Extra Skin'." She picked up the box and tried not to look inside it. She set it on the desk, quickly returning to her spot behind Erik.

He glanced back at her, then picked up a small pair of scissors. Snipping a bit of it by his ear, he cried out in pain. "Get the bowl," he whispered.  
Sarah ran back to the closet. "Where is it?" she asked, searching the shelves for some sort of bowl.

"In the back."

She pushed aside several boxes with various labels and found ... nothing.

"It's on the floor," Erik said, clutching the piece of skin against his face. "And hurry, it's starting to really hurt."

Sarah knelt down on the floor, searching for the bowl. She finally found it, behind the Red Death mask. She grabbed the bowl and set it on the desk in front of Erik.

He tossed the skin into the bowl, and several flecks of blood followed. Sarah blinked rapidly and took deep breaths.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erik asked, reaching for the scissors again.

"Yeah," Sarah whispered, sounding fully not okay. "I'm good."

The snipping and yelling in pain continued for about ten minutes. Sarah watched the whole time, not moving or saying anything. She would never, _ever_ tell anyone, but she felt like hugging the poor guy every time he yelled.

Finally the bowl was full. Erik pushed it to the side, and reached for the hook with thread on it. He grabbed a fresh piece of flesh from the box and began sewing it on.

Sarah trembled slightly. _This is waaaaay worse than in the movie_, she thought, breath speeding up. _Oh God, do NOT tell me I'm gonna pass out!_  
As Erik picked up the next piece and began to sew it on, Sarah completely lost her cool and slumped to the floor.

* * *

Clara shuddered. "We ... we may have to go after them ourselves." She said finally.

Erik jumped back. "Are you mad woman? The other Erik's ... and those girls..hate me!"

She nodded. "Exactly. But you have your freaky telepathic rat powers. We could go about the underground undetected by the other Erik's and possibly save the girls! You would be..possibly less hated by the girls?" She offered awkwardly. "And yes, I am mad." She added.

* * *

"Christine! I will tolerate this no more! You _will_ sing for me! You will stay with me! You will be mine! You hear?" Cherik pointed that famous finger at Christine, the poor girl cowering in fright. "I won't have you running off with that terrible fop of a man! I should have killed him when I had the chance, along with that Ledoux! Oh, now don't look at me like that. Erik is only thinking of our love! Oh, Christine! How you do torment me!" The poor man dropped down to his knees, clutching her dress in forgiveness. "I only wish to make you mine. If only you could love Erik. If only you could see that he is gentle and kind..." He sobbed into her dress. "I'm so _sorry_ Christine! So, so sorry..."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. She was most definitely experiencing firsthand Erik's famous mood swings. The poor man was completely messed up. She'd hate to see what Lerik was like, if Cherik was this bad. Those grasshoppers do hop jolly high when an Erik is mad.  
As Christine pondered whether or not to comfort him, with that blank expression on her face, she noticed Charlotte, and her eyes lit up in delight.

_'Oh, she probably thinks I've come to save her,'_ Charlotte sighed.

She tapped Cherik daintily, and Charlotte half expected a title card to show up with her dialogue, she seemed _so _black and white era. Christine pointed over to the blond's direction when the kneeling man looked.

He looked extremely smug. Leaping up from the floor, he made his way to Charlotte, crossing his arms in a gloating stance. "So, the meek one brought me what I asked for. I half expected him to forget and sit and brood in the corner of his lair," the man laughed maniacally.

Charlotte's face turned beat red. "Hey! Kerik is NOT meek! He's anything but! He could woop your black and white butt in any fight! You're just jealous because your Christine never even glanced your way! His Christine actually CARED a flip about him!" She had her pointer finger jabbed in his stunned chest, mimicking his master gesture.

Charlotte knew that she had gone waaaaay to far when she saw Cherik's face. His eyes widened in intense hatred and fury.

"How DARE you, intolerable wench! Do you know who I am? I am ERIK! ERIK! How dare you!"

His hands wrapped around her throat quickly, as she expected. The last thing she heard was a single scream issuing from the fragile Christine...

* * *

The Erik that Clara was currently stuck with was sitting on her stool thinking while the bespectacled blond finished her fried rice. "There's a way to get to all of our lairs ... and unless I'm mistaken I can still get to it." He said after a minute of awkward silence. He handed the girl her headset and the black work gloves that had been sitting on the desk. "Put these on and follow me." He huffed, walking in the direction one of the Erik's had gone before, Clara following close behind.

* * *

"Miss! Miss you must wake up! Erik will be back any second! You have to run!" Charlotte slowly awoke to an unfamiliar voice. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the Gothic image of Chaney Christine. The brunette smiled when she saw the stranger awaken, and tried to pull her up from the floor.

"Wait! Ah! My neck!" Charlotte took her hands back from Christine, and placed them around her aching neck.

"You must hurry! The elevator is open! Erik has gone to find my Raoul and finish him! Now I know my dear Raoul can handle himself, but you are needed to stop this rebellion!" She ignored Charlotte's pleading and pulled her up from the ground.

"You know someone's going to catch me! I might as well wait until someone comes and finds me."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Are you always this optimistic?" she said sarcastically.

Charlotte chuckled. "Only when I've been almost strangled to death."

The girl nodded in understanding. "Well, if you're going to stay here, we must find a way to convince Erik to let us go, or at least hand us off to a different one, one that's preferably gentler."

"I vote for Charles Dance Erik. You won't find a sweeter one in this entire house."

Christine nodded. "Oh, but Erik wouldn't fall for that." She sat on the settee in the middle of the room.

"Oi, we'll find a way Christine. We'll find a way to stop whatever it is they're doing and continue this ceremony, if it is salvageable."

"I hope so. I don't see why we cannot all get along. Most of us have resolved our differences, save for a few unruly Erik's and Raoul's."

"It is Erik we are talking about, Christine. We were probably crazy to hold an awards show with so many in the house. Perhaps it is all our fault..."

Charlotte plopped down next to Christine, thinking about what to do.

After long, intense moments of silence, Christine finally said "Maybe ... no, it's too risky."

"What's too risky?"

"I was thinking that maybe, if they were willing to comply, we could reach all of the Christine's, tell them to find their Erik, if they are not already with them, and convince each of them to stand down. We all know the Erik's is willing to do anything for us, so maybe this might work."

"How would we reach them, though, Christine?"

"I don't know..." she sighed. "I don't know.

* * *

"Um, Erik?" Clara said when Erik stopped. "This is an elevator." She pointed at the two sliding metal doors that they were currently waiting to open.  
DA Erik sighed. "I know. But it's better then having to go miles and miles down below to the very last floor to get to my lair."

"Why am I not surprised.." she mumbled.

_I heard that. _Erik mind hissed at her. _Now, shut it for a second. Someones on that elevator_ He pressed himself against the wall to the side of the elevator, puling Clara with him. His arm across her chest, pining her there. She whimpered, resulting in him moving his arm to clap a hand over her mouth. _hush!

* * *

_

Sarah's eyes blinked open. She was laying on the couch again. She looked off to one side and saw Robert Englund Erik sitting across from her on the organ bench.

He smiled faintly, new flesh-mask completed. "Welcome back."

She sat up quickly, causing spots to form before her eyes. She lay back down. "Oh God! Did I black out?" Erik nodded, smile fading.

"Sorry. It didn't show as much detail in the movie, so I just thought that I could handle it..." She laughed nervously. "Guess I was wrong."

Erik sighed. "My fault. I shouldn't have let you watch. Oh, and you're going to have a rather nasty bruise on your shoulder."

Sarah sat up slowly, trying not to incur the wrath of spots. "What? Why?"

Erik looked embarrassed. "When I was carrying you over here, I tripped over a table leg and dropped you."

Sarah burst out laughing. Hesitantly, Erik joined in.

Just then, there was a loud ding. The lair-o-vator doors slid open, revealing Claude Raines Erique. He stepped out. "I've come to transfer the girl," he said. "She is to go to Cartoon Erik's lair."

Sarah frowned. "How is that even possible?"

Erique shrugged. "I don't know, but he has a button in the lair-o-vator. Come on, now. I have far more important things to attend to than take you to him."

Sarah, behaving in the stereotype of teenage girls for what might have been the first time in her life, stomped her foot. "I don't wanna go!"

Both Erik's looked at her in shock. "What?" they both asked. They glared at each other.

RE Erik frowned. "Okay, who gets to talk first?"

Erique glared at him. "My version came before yours."

"Well, mine is marginally closer to the book, so I WIN!" Robert Englund Erik turned to Sarah. "What?" He repeated.

Sarah shrugged. "I really don't see the point in being moved. And Cartoon Erik's mask looks like a transvestite version of V."

Erique looked at RE Erik. "Are you okay with this?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

Without another word, Erique stepped into the lair-o-vator and was gone. Sarah let out a cheer and hugged Erik.

He quickly pulled her off of him. "Never do that again," he growled.

Sarah giggled. "No promises." She sat down on the couch, smiling.

Erik glared at her. "What are you smiling about? You're a prisoner."

"Until someone comes and rescues me, at least."

"You don't honestly think- Wait! Is there a Raoul-type-person in your life!" he yelled suddenly.

Sarah looked at him questioningly. "Ah, no."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about that."

* * *

_Ding!_ went the sound of the lair-o-vator. In stepped Cherik, and surprisingly behind him was Derik, whom Charlotte had been speaking of not a moment before.

The two women shot up from their sitting positions. "Ah! Erik, you're back!" Christine said, pretending to be happy so as not to anger the temperamental ghost.

"The blond one did not die." Cherik said, looking rather disappointed.

"I have a name, monsieur. It's Charlotte. And no, thankfully I am not dead." Charlotte said, proud that she could hold out.

Cherik looked bemused. "Who knows how long that will last, mlle." He rolled his eyes, annoyed. "As it is, I have been reprimanded by my novel counterpart, Leroux's Erik for moving to kill you." He sighed. "You are to go with Charles Dance Erik until further notice."

Charlotte beamed, since Derik was her favorite film version of Erik. She gladly skipped to his arm, winking at Christine behind Cherik's back. "I got this," she mouthed. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of here!"

Christine smiled lightly, and turned her attention to Cherik. As Charlotte left, she thought perhaps she had given the young singer some confidence, and left her with renewed vigor.

"Are we going to your lair, Derik?" Charlotte asked as they entered the lair-o-vator.

"Yes, we are. I believe you will be comfortable in my abode. It seems the most homey to me out of all our lairs. I am quite proud of it." Derik smiled. Charlotte melted at his sweetness and fragility.

_'Awwww! He's trying to impress me!'_ She thought. Even though Kerik was her favorite representation, Derik would always hold a special place in her heart.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." She said, blushing.

"You're quite welcome. I'm all for a rebellion, but I don't see why it can't be civil." Derik snapped. "I almost forgot, you will be staying with my father, if that's alright. I brought him with me when the lights went out, rather than Christine. She is happy with her Phillipe. I cannot see the need to rip her from him."

Charlotte squealed in her head at his awesomeness.

They stood in silence, her arm in his, as they awaited their arrival to his layer.

The bell above them rang, and the door opened.

They were startled to find one brunette holding up a fat pig with a gun.

Standing in front of them was Asia Argento Christine, keeping DA Carlotta at gunpoint.

"Hello. You will be coming with me."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **The further I go with this story, the more and more it seems to me that the girls are just screwed. Oh well, there is still Clara and DA Erik.

* * *

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

Sarah looked at RE Erik. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He flushed. "Nothing. I just don't want to have to kill anyone unless it's completely necessary."

"You're such a liar."

Erik was about to answer, but there was a loud ding that sounded like the lair-o-vator from below them. Sarah looked at the ground. "Uh, which Erik lives below you?"

"Charles Dance, I think." He stood up and walked to a corner, where there was a grate in the floor. "Yes, that's his lair alright. You can tell by the big portrait of his mother."

Sarah skipped to his side and looked down the grate. "Woah, cool. Wait, Is that Charlotte! And... Why is Asia Argento Christine threatening Carlotta?"

Erik peered down. "I have no idea. Maybe she ate her maid."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you have a sense of humor?"

"I've always had a sense of humor! Just not much of a chance to use it."

Sarah ignored him. She knelt down by the grate and stuck a black fingernail polished hand down a slat in it. She waved. "Oi! Charlotte! Hiya! What's the freako have a gun for?"

Asia looked up the grate, seeing Sarah. "You stay out of this!"

"Aw, heck no!"

* * *

Now that she realized Sarah was above her, she felt a little safe. But with Asia Argento taking over Derik's lair, she was a little worried.

"Both of you, actually, are coming with me." Asia said to both Derik and Charlotte. "I have some business to take care of, and I need a little help with this pig." She gave Carlotta's arm a squeeze, letting out a yelp from the terrified diva. "I need somewhere to keep the oaf, along with the blonde, and if you don't help me, you miserable excuse of an opera ghost, the girl gets it!" She pointed the gun at Charlotte, holding Carlotta closer than ever, making sure she didn't get away. "None of you Erik's can hold a candle to my Phantom, and I'm here to show you what a true genius is. I will take over this opera house and make you all bow down to him like the God he is!"

Derik moved Charlotte behind him as Asia was talking, and clenched his fist. "I'll help you, mlle. Argento, but you will not get away with this. You are extremely outnumbered."

Asia smirked. "That may be, but we'll see. Now first, tie the girl up to the bedpost, so she doesn't run off."

Derik turned away, ashamed at himself. The gun was still pointed at Charlotte, and he could do nothing but comply with her demands.

He pulled Charlotte over to the bed, where a sleeping Christine once lay, in another time. He sighed, and grabbed a rope that lay conveniently in a chair nearby. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Charlotte, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay," she said. "DA Christine's a lunatic. It can't be helped." She gave the evil brunette a death glare for putting her Derik through this. She looked up at Sarah while the man tied her up, and saw Robert Englund Erik with her.

"Now that that's taken care of, we'll be leaving. I have an idea, and I don't think you would mind to much if we took a stroll over to the elevator, now would you?"

Derik complied, hesitant however he may have been. Carlotta had been gagged and bound by Asia behind the baby's crib, near the portrait of Derik's mother. Asia grabbed his arm and took him to the lair-o-vator. "I new you would be the easiest to manipulate, you softie! Now, we are going upstairs." Hiding which button she was pressing from peering eyes with Derik's back, she pressed RE Erik's lair. They stepped in, and arrived shortly, leaving Charlotte alone, gagged, and helpless, knowing that Asia headed for Sarah. She looked up to her, wishing she could say more.  
'Help!' she thought, though the only person who could possibly hear her was DA Erik... And who knows where he might be?

* * *

Gerik walked out of the room, coming back with a rather fluffy white towel. She took it from him without a word, and dried her hair off.

"Look, I really am sorry." He said.

Alexa, still marginally pissed off, refused to acknowledge him. "Whatever." She repeated. "Well, my hair is dried, but my clothes aren't. Would you happen to have any extra clothes ..."

"As a matter of fact, I do have some of Christine's clothes." Once again, he left the room and came back with a floor-length light blue Victorian dress. He handed it to her.

She looked at the long skirt disapprovingly. "Can you hand me those scissors?"

"Why?" Gerik said, handing it to her.

"Because, if I keep this floor-length. I'll trip too much, and probably end up hurting my self. Yeah, I'm really that clumsy." She cut the skirt so it was just below her knees. "There. Now, excuse me." She left the room, entering Christine's bed room, changed quickly, and exited. "Hey, I actually like this quite a bit!" She twirled, making the skirt flare up. Gerik raised his visible eyebrow at her. "Don't judge me."

Gerik looked at his wrist watch. "You have a wrist watch?" she asked.

"I'm not _completely_ out of date." He said, glaring. "But anyways, I think it is almost time to switch."

Just then, the elevator opened, and Lerik came out. "Hello." He said to both Gerik and Alexa. "You _were_ going to Cherik, but he almost killed your friend, so he's unfit for this. Therefore, I'm stuck with you for now, until we find someone else."

"Oh great! So, I get dragged off by another dude to another place where while I wait for this thing to be over wi-" She said, before she was cut off by Lerik grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I don't have time for this," He hissed to Alexa, before looking back to Gerik, "You can go out and do whatever it is you want to do now. Remember your shifts, though." Saying nothing else, he just carried Alexa towards the elevator, entered and pressed the 'Lerik's Lair' button.

* * *

Sarah shivered as the lair-o-vator dinged open on their floor. DA Christine stepped out, dragging Charles dance Erik behind her. She pointed the gun at Sarah. "You."

"What's up?" Sarah asked, giving her a little salute.

"Your time on this Earth if you don't listen to me."

"Oh! Good response! Usually people can't come up with those until later." Sarah gave the girl her patented 'creepy smile'.

Christine ignored her ignored her. She turned to RE Erik. "You. Tie her to the couch."

Erik glared at her. "No."

"No?" She cackled wickedly. "Are you forgetting who's holding the gun?" She switched her aim to Erik.

This time, he laughed. "Are are _you_ forgetting who's immortal?"

Christine frowned. "Oh yeah," she muttered. The she brightened. She fairly well skipped over to the organ and picked up _Don Juan Triumphant_. She reached over and grabbed a candle off of a candelabra. Holding the flame under it, she smiled. "Now, how about tying the little emo up on the couch?"

Sarah flushed. "I'm not emo! God! Why do people always assume that! Is it because of my makeup? My fashion sense? My taste in music?"

Erik glared at Christine. "You're lucky you knew that," he said, going over to the closet and searching for rope.

Sarah looked at Charles Dance Erik with a look that said, _A little help would be appreciated here!_

He nodded, getting her meaning. While Christine was occupied making sure that RE Erik was looking for rope to tie Sarah up with, Derik walked over to the organ, picked up the lamp, and whacked Christine over the head with it.

She crumpled to the ground. RE Erik and Derik stood over her. Sarah walked over to them. "Is she... dead?"

"No," RE Erik said, obviously disappointed. "She won't be out for long."

Derik nodded. "I didn't hit her very hard. I don't like killing people."

RE Erik looked at him. "Pansy."

"Sadist."

"Whatever, go free Charlotte and come back up here. When this one wakes up, we're going to need all the help we can get."

Derik nodded and got in the lair-o-vator.

Sarah giggled.

Erik looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Why?"

"I dunno." She looked at the rope in his hand. "Should we tie her up?"

"Probably."

They tied her up and set her on the couch, and waited for Derik to show back up with Charlotte.

* * *

The elevator finally came up, empty. Erik and Clara ghosting inside quickly. "Okay, we have a lot of lairs..which one first?" He asked, closing the door with much button mashing.

"Okay let me think..out of all of you there are only three who's lairs I know by heart ... Gerik ... Lerik ... and Derik ..." She huffed. Then after a beat she said. "Leroux … Leroux!" She reached in front of her Erik and pushed the button. Hiding sheepishly behind her Erik. "Going down.."

* * *

Lerik, still carrying Alexa, walked into his lair. He deposited her unceremoniously in a chair in the drawing room, sitting in a chair next to her.

"So ... How's Christine?" She asked.

"I don't know. She fainted when I brought her here." He sighed.

"Ah. May I ask how Raoul is?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled, rather manically, at this.

"Why don't you see for your self?" He said, before standing and walking over to the wall, producing a stool.

"Oh. The infamous torture chamber." Alexa said, standing and stepping on the stool to see through the window. "You can turn the lights off. I don't mind." He did so, and she peered into the torture chamber. She saw a rather exhausted Raoul sitting in there. "This ... is actually pretty awesome." For an unknown reason, she smiled. She attempted to step down, almost falling in the process, and Lerik turned the lights back on. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, before a electronic ringing was heard. It sounded like ... a ... a _cell phone_?

As it turns out, it was. Lerik took it out, and pressed a button before putting it to his ear. He talked into it, and Alexa could not make out anything the other party was saying. He ended the call and turned to Alexa. "It seems like a small crisis has been averted. That insufferable 'Asia Argento' Christine tried to rebel against our rebellion. She had a gun. Damn girl. Oh well, it's over now." He stood up. "And, as soon as I figure out who to send you to, we will be departing."

"Can't I just go home? It doesn't seem like the award shows are going to go on anytime soon." Alexa pleaded.

"Ah, but my dear, you would certainly alert the police, and I can't have that." He said, smiling.

"What happened to 'those fools can't stop us'?" She questioned irritatedly. He said nothing, and was now, apparently, _texting_. "Seriously, though, you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, well, a lot of these new modern inventions are quite useful." Lerik replied, seemingly not paying much attention to Alexa. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Commotion happened upstairs while Charlotte waited for a savior. After a few moments Derik's father emerged from the wardrobe, hiding while Asia took everyone hostage. He ungagged both Charlotte and DA Carlotta, but didn't know how to untie them.

Thankfully, Derik showed up in the lair-o-vator.

"Miss Charlotte! Father!" He said, quickly moving to untie the girl. "We must hurry upstairs. DA Christine is knocked out, but who knows for how long. We need all the help we can get!"

"So we're going to band together?" Charlotte said happily, getting up from the bed.

"For the meantime. We cannot have a rebellion during a rebellion, now can we mlle?" He said, going over to Carlotta to untie her. "You run... or waddle... to safety," he said to her. "Father, you go with her. I won't have you hurt." He walked over and grabbed Charlotte's arm, dragging her to the crate. "Come on!"

They all got into the lair-o-vator, packing themselves in, Carlotta taking up the most space. They rode up to RE Erik's abode, depositing themselves while the fat one and Derik's father rode up further.

"Sarah! I'm here!" Charlotte threw herself at her friend. Happy that everything was going to be alright.

Derik made his way to RE Erik, seeing that Asia was safely tied up.

"I've alerted Lerik of this madness. I suppose we have averted a crisis here, though who knows what will happen once she awakens. He has the other girl with him, and wants someone to switch out." RE Erik said.

"I can't have any more of this, I just can't. I quit this rebellion! I won't try to stop you, but I won't help you either." Derik suddenly exclaimed. He walked over to Charlotte and Sarah. "You girls, however, I will at least assist in getting out of here."

"You cannot help them! They will inform the police!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Another one of you will probably catch us anyway." She sighed. She heard earlier that Alexa was with Leroux Erik. If only they could reach her...

"You can't help them..." RE Erik started mischievously. "You can't help them because I also called reinforcements..."

Behind them the lair-o-vator opened, and in stepped Cartoon Erik and Herbert Lom Erik.

"Oh, God. This just gets better and better..." Charlotte said.

Sarah hugged Charlotte back. Then, when the two OTHER Erik's stepped out of the elevator, she sighed. "For Christ's sake, Erik," she said addressing RE Erik. "This is your idea of reinforcements? A frickin' CARTOON character and Professor Petrie?"

Cartoon Erik puffed out his chest. "Cartoons can be 'cool'! What about-" He thought for a moment. "Invader Zim?"

Sarah shrugged. "Okay, you got me there."

Herbert Lom Erik glared at her with his one good eye. "And I'll have you know that my version was a horror film!"

Robert Englund Erik shrugged. "Mine was too."

HL Erik thought for a few minutes. "Well, the rat catcher in my version was the 2nd Doctor!"

Sarah froze. "OmiGod!" she squealed, causing the Erik's in the room to cover their ears. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **I am, unfortunately, reaching the end of what is already written, so, after the next chapter, updates may be slower. Oh, Lerik, so melodramatic!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Erik and Clara stayed pressed in the corner of the elevator before it stopped at Lerik's. _Okay … go forward._ Erik mind whispered. Clara stepped forward and waited. _W__ell? Say something. They have to get through me before they can get to you._

She nodded, nervously. "Alexa? Charlotte? Sarah? You guys down here?" She whispered, inching forward slightly.

"CLARA!" Alexa shouted as the lair-o-vator opened. She jumped up, and attempted to run to Clara and _ugh_, DA Erik, but Lerik immediately stood, and pushed Alexa back into her chair.

"So, both you and that harlot of a Christine are _both_ rebelling against our rebellion?" He said to DA Erik. "It may be ironic, but I just find it incredibly _annoying_." He looked behind DA Erik and saw Clara. "Ah, and that other girl. An Erik was supposed to kidnap you too. I'll have to find out who to blame for that." He walked a little towards them. "But, for now, I suppose I'll have to deal with you." He turned to DA Erik. "If you give me the girl, we'll give you back your Christine," Lerik said. "A trade, of sorts. Afterwords, you have to leave though. We can't have you ruining this rebellion any further."

Alexa winced. She had already guessed what DA Erik's choice would be.

Clara inched up behind Erik. "Erik ... please ... don't do this." She whispered.

_Clara, shut up a second and let me think._ Erik snapped. His gaze going from Sarah, to Lerik, and to her.

"A question first good Monsieur. If Christine has been avoiding me all evening why would I want her now?" He asked sarcastically. Erik looked over his shoulder at Clara,who appeared to be holding back a grin. _Careful, this Erik isn't known to take no for an answer. _He added telepathically.

Alexa's eyes widened in surprise. She thought that DA Erik would sell Clara out in a second. The fact that he did not betray them, was actually shocking. She wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Ah, well. Perhaps we should just kill your Christine then. She isn't much of use, then, and she threatened quite a few of us." Lerik said to DA Erik. "Also, it might be useful information to you that the reason that she was avoiding you, was that she wanted to 'take over this opera house and make you all bow down to him like the God he is'. I think those were her words. Also, something about how we Erik's are nothing compared to you. But," he said, taking out his cell phone, "I really don't care. Your choice." Lerik smiled menacingly, "either way, there is no way for you to stop this."  
Alexa was actually afraid by now. Gerik was not that scary, but Lerik was definitely creeping her out.

Clara stepped closer to Lerik and pulled her knife out of her pocket. "Choice? Hm, where have I heard that before? ... And ... wait. Is that a cell phone?" She shook her head. "Wow, and a piece of junk at that. I bet my boy Erik and I could make a clean get away with my friend before you could even ..."

_Clara. I just saved your life. Try to refrain from getting cocky, _Erik interrupted, a hint of disbelief from the thing he just learned about his Christine causing his voice to waiver.

Lerik sighed. "A pity. I really was hoping to keep this civil." He left the room for less than a second, coming back with his Punjab Lasso. "But, you have forced Erik to do this."

_Uh-oh,_ Alexa thought, _third person, that can't be good._

And it wasn't. Lerik threw the lasso, but surprisingly, did not take aim at Clara's neck. Instead, he caught her wrist, jerking the knife out of it.

Clara looked to her rope tied wrist, and sighed,shaking her head. "Good call monsieur. Good call. I am, indeed disarmed of any weapon. Except the rope with which you have caught my wrist." She untied her wrist with her other and and then held tight to her end. "Funny thing, rope." She said, absentmindedly. "You can't push it, but it.." She didn't finish her sentence, but pulled hard. Lerik resisting, just as she had planned. "it can be extremely helpful." She smirked as she let go, sending Lerik to the ground.

_That was stupid, hurry up and grab the other girl so we can get out of here._ Her Erik sighed while she dove for her knife and moved to get Alexa.

Well, now, Lerik was angry. He was up within a second of falling. He once again grabbed his lasso, and moved towards the two girls. He grabbed Alexa, throwing the lasso over her neck, pulling it tight enough to stay on, but not tight enough to do any real damage.

"It seems this one is an important bargaining tool against you two." He said, pulling the rope a little tighter for effect. Alexa clawed at it a bit, but realized he didn't intend to kill her. At least, not yet. "I don't see why _you_ care," he said to DA Erik. "But, I guess it doesn't matter. Now, we are going to Robert Englund's lair to see how to deal with this. Anyways, it seems I have other problems to deal with there. Derik's gone soft on me." He sighed. "Now-" He began, but was cut off when a shrill voice screamed, "ERIK!"

He turned, (making Alexa turn with him) and saw, standing in the doorway of the Louis-Philippe room, was Christine, apparently awakened from her faint by the commotion.

"Oh, great." Lerik said.

* * *

Sarah sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Well, this was all exciting and stuff while it lasted, but I'm BORED," she groaned.  
DA Christine stirred, mumbling something about her maid. She opened her eyes. "What-? How-? UNTIE ME YOU FOOLS! MY ERIK WILL KILL YOU ALL!" she shrieked, foaming slightly at the mouth.

Sarah grabbed the lamp off of the organ and whacked her over the head again. She looked at Charlotte and the various Eriks in the room. "I'm starting to think that Lerik should hurry up and get here."

"Seriously..." Charlotte paced for a moment. "What are you Eriks going to do with us now, anyway? I mean, the show's basically cancelled. You can't keep us here forever you know..."

"Or can we?" RE Erik grinned evilly.

"No, you can't. What about all the other characters up there, in the audience? I mean, aren't they going to be wondering what the heck is going on? What about the chandelier? We can't just leave it there!"

RE Erik rolled his eyes. "Don't be so concerned. We're taking care of it, don't you worry ..."

"I don't think I like the sound of that ..."

While they were talking, Derik made his way over to Charlotte nonchalantly, so RE Erik wouldn't notice. When Charlotte held her hands to her back, Derik slipped a piece of paper into her fingers. She said nothing so as not to alert the other Erik's.

She sighed, pretending to yawn. "Hey, Erik. Robert Englund Erik. Do you have a bathroom?"

"Yes, there's one in the other room," he pointed in that direction. "All of us have installed indoor plumbing. Very useful invention, I must say."

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute," she said, walking off.

"Just a second, there. Why would I let you go alone?"

"Uh, because I'm using the BATHROOM? Duh!" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'll just be a second, geez? Where am I gonna escape in? The toilette? Please ..."

She left without another word.

Once inside, securely locking the door, she opened Derik's note. It read:

_Mlle.  
_

_It would be in our best interest if we alert a more helpful ally in our quest to get out of here. I noticed your cellphone was still in your pocket. I know for a fact the Raoul character in my version, Phillipe, possesses one as well. His number is written on the back of this sheet. Text him to alert someone at once, preferably one of the Persians, or perhaps all of them at best. The rest of the Erik's have made sure no one can reach the police, so this is the best chance we have. Dispose of this scrape as soon as you have read it.  
_

_-Derik_

_'I still have my cellphone!'_ She facepalmed herself for forgetting so easily. She quickly texted Phillipe at the number Derik gave her, and disposed of the paper in the toilette, as if she was flushing after using the bathroom. She pretended to wash her hands, and exited the bathroom, concealing her phone in her inside coat pocket.

She looked at Derik quickly, to alert him she had done as asked.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. You were going to let us out of here."

"Not a chance!" HL Erik said.

* * *

Clara swore loudly. She was standing behind Alexa and frayed the rope around her neck a bit with her knife. "Okay, we are now either saved or completely screwed." She whispered.

_Not to be a pessimist but ... the second option seems a slight more likely._ Erik mind whispered to both the girls.

"I agree." Alexa whispered to the group. Christine approached them, and Lerik swore turning away from Christine for a second to tie the rope around Alexa's wrists and then tying her to the chair.

"Stay." He said to Alexa.

"I'm not a dog!" She whispered. Lerik said nothing, and approached Christine, keeping his eyes on Clara, Alexa, and DA Erik. Alexa leaned in her chair to try to hear what Christine and Lerik were saying, but she couldn't really make it out. Lerik was apparently getting angry with her though, and Christine's eyes were darting back and forth, looking for an escape.

Lerik, not having any more of this, yelled for Christine to go to her room. She did so, and slammed the door almost literally in his face. Still rather annoyed, he walked over to Alexa, untying her wrists and reluctantly taking the lasso of off her neck. But, after doing so, a second, different electronic ring was heard. It was Alexa's cellphone.

Now freed, Alexa tried to not reach for it, but Lerik snatched it out of her hand, reading the text Charlotte sent her. "Ah, an escape plan. Well," he said, standing and grabbing Alexa's arm, dragging her to the lair-o-vator, "I am going to Robert Englund's lair. This girl is going with me, so I'll assume that the other will be following. If not, I'll just send an Erik down to get you. You have no choice." He said to Alexa and Clara. "Now, you," he said, turning to DA Erik, "do have a choice. If you leave now, I'll offer no resistance. I'll even give back your Christine. This is your last chance. You, too, are outnumbered."

Clara pocketed her knife again and sighed, looking up at her Erik solemnly. _I'm not sure what he has planned, but your best bet would be to go with him._ He mind whispered to Clara. He turned to Lerik. "I am not deserting them now." He said dryly.

Lerik sighed. "So be it. I warn you, though, the other Erik's will not be as forgiving as I." He moved over so that Clara and DA Erik could get in the lair-o-vator, still holding Alexa's forearm. He pushed the Robert Englund Lair button.

"No matter what you may be thinking," Lerik said, breaking the silence, "I do not intend to harm any of you girls." Alexa noted that he said nothing about DA Erik, Raoul's, Daroga's, and what-not. "I have nothing against you girls. Granted, I have not thought of what we _are_ going to do to with you ... But, Erik is a gentleman, and I assure you that you shall not be harmed unnecessarily." Even with the reassurance, Alexa could sense a hidden threat. The lair-o-vator opened, and Lerik stepped out, dragging Alexa with him.

Alexa gasped, seeing her friends, and a whole bunch of different Erik's.

"So, which one is Charlotte?" Lerik asked, sighing.

Charlotte froze when her name was called. She gulped. 'Oh, God. He read my text! I knew I should have just texted Phillipe!'

"That's the one," RE Erik said, pointing to the girl.

"Someone help me!" She said quietly through gritted teeth. She looked at Derik, but he kept his eyes to the floor. 'Some help he is...' Charlotte thought.

She slapped herself mentally for even thinking of texting Alexa. She should have known one of the other Eriks would notice...

"He he ... Hey Lerik, what's up?"

Sarah hopped up from the couch. "Hey, Alexa! What goes on?" she asked, nonchalantly skipping over to RE Erik and pinching his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the spot where she'd pinched him. "What was that for?"

"For being a tattle-tale," Sarah answered, employing the creepy smile again. He gave her a strange look and backed up a few steps.

Sarah turned her attention to Lerik. "Oh joy," she said sarcastically. "Another Erik. This is going to become very confusing, very quickly."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a bit shorter, sorry. Okay, so I may post one more chapter, but on July 1st, I'll be gone for a week, and it won't be updated, obviously. And, after that, updates may slow down. Also, there is some swearing in this chapter. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

**Chapter Ten

* * *

**

DA Erik looked at the other two girls and the other Erik's, remembering the slight threat of Lerik's last statement. "Hello again girls." He said, nodding to Charlotte and Sarah. Clara, who was once again cowering behind him, waved at the other Erik's in the room.

Lerik moved over to Charlotte. "Phone." He said sternly, holding out his hand. Alexa had to stifle a laugh. He sounded like a school teacher that had caught them texting in class. Alexa slipped out of his grip, and moved over to Charlotte and Sarah. She exchanged hugs, and whispered quickly what had happened to her, before asking what the hell had happened to them, while Lerik looked up Charlotte's text history.

"Apparently she texted a Raoul character." Lerik said, not seeming upset. "No matter. It just means one more dead. I'm just wondering _who_ even gave her the number." He apparently, had already guessed who, as he immediately looked up at Derik. "I should have known you were not right for this. Now, what should I do about this?" Lerik sighed.

Sarah recounted her tale in a whisper for Alexa, leaving out the gorier bits (for example, the cutting off of RE Erik's old face … Ew.)

Turning to Lerik, Sarah tilted her head thoughtfully. "Uh, you could not do anything," she suggested. The Eriks (other than Derik) glared at her.

"What?" She asked. "It's not like any of you spoke up!"

All of a sudden, Philippe De Chagny (from Derik's version) stepped out of the lair-o-vator, followed by Daroga (from the book) and The ALW stage version of Madame Giry.

Sarah frowned. "Okay, not that I'm not glad you're here, but why's Madame Giry here?"

Philippe smiled. "This is why." He looked at the woman. "Madame?"

Madame Giry let out a high-pitched battle cry and charged the group of Erik's with her cane upraised.

Clara and her Erik looked on, half amused and half horrified. "Madame Giry scares me.." Clara whispered. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and waited to see if she would need to hurt any of the Erik's ... or possibly Phillipe. She didn't like him much.

Alexa's eye's widened. This was ... chaos! Madame Giry was hitting Cartoon Erik on the head with her cane, and Phillipe had drawn his sword, but did not exactly know who to attack. As his natural enemy, Derik, was doing nothing against him, he decided that Derik must not be the one to fight. Daroga was attempting to talk Lerik out of the rebellion, which obviously was not working, since Lerik had his hands around the Persian's neck. Eventually, RE Erik walked over to Alexa, and grabbed her, putting his knife against her throat, (the flat side), before yelling at everyone to shut up. They all froze, and looked to him.

"Hey!" Alexa cried indignantly, "Why am _I_ always the one to have their life threatened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were closer."

"H- Hold on now Monsieur Destler... Let's be calm about this..." Charlotte said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Oh, quit it. You think we're going to give up so easily? We started this rebellion, and you think we're going to go down with just a measly little fight." He said, tightening his hold on Alexa. "Just quit it. Seriously. All you girls are driving me mad, and now there's secondary characters storming my lair. You all seem to be forgetting that this is _my_ domain. We Erik's are in charge. You don't seem to comprehend that."

"Look, Erik. You all took over what was supposed to be a calm and exciting event that was to honor you all. We have every right to fight back!"

Lerik rolled his eyes, stepping away from his Daroga and calmly took hold of Charlotte's arms and forced them behind her back. "You girls don't seem to have a grasp on this situation. However outnumbered we may be in here, we are all vastly more intelligent and clever than you. We will outwit you at every obstacle you throw at us, and we _will_ have our way. Has Erik made that _perfectly_ clear?" His voice dipped into a menacing tone, taking on a third person state.

_'Oh God,_' she thought. _'This is it, I'm going to be killed by Lerik, and that will be it. Oh, God, I should have just kept my big mouth shut!'_

"Please let go of me," she whispered in a failed attempt to free herself.

Lerik looked around, seeing that all the secondary characters (and even Derik and DA Erik) were ready to continue the fight.

He sighed. "I suppose I have no other choice ..." He smiled evilly...

With a swish of his cape around him and Charlotte, a puff of smoke emerged, leaving behind nothing but a menacing laugh.

"Either stop this madness or you will never see your friend again!" Lerik's far off voice said, still cackling into the night.

Charlotte was gone!

* * *

"Oh. Shit." Alexa said, struggling a bit. She stopped, however, when RE Erik tightened his grip and pressed the knife closer to her throat. "Well, what the hell do we do now?" Everyone just looked greatly confused. Nobody had really moved since Lerik had disappeared with Charlotte.  
Slowly, though, Phillipe dropped his sword, Madame Giry dropped her cane, and Daroga, well, he just remained standing where he had been, rubbing his throat. The Erik's smiled, menacingly, and triumphantly.

RE Erik, was still gripping Alexa, though he had loosened the knife against her neck. "You two," he said to Cartoon Erik and HL Erik. "Take the secondary characters, Derik, DA Christine and DA Erik to Derik's lair. Lock them in those bird cage things. You can then go. I've called some other Erik's for reinforcements. It seems that we'll just have to keep these girls all together, now, doesn't it?" They nodded, and herded the aforementioned characters into the lair-o-vator.

A little while after they left, the reinforcements arrived. Erique (Claude Rains) and Kerik.

Clara watched, defeated, as her Erik got dragged away. _Stay safe and try not to anger anymore Erik's. Remember you still have that knife of yours. Derik's lair isn't too far from here. I'll try to stay in contact._ He said as another Erik pulled her over to Sarah and Alexa.

"I'm sorry Erik..." She whispered, hanging her head in despair. She was basically screwed now unless she thought of something. She had her knife with a handle heavy enough to be used as a blunt weapon, and a clicky pen. She was screwed.

Sarah crossed her arms and stamped her foot. She stormed over to where RE Erik was still gripping Alexa's arm. "Let her go," she growled.

"No."

Sarah punched him in the arm. He cringed and let go of Alexa. Sarah giggled. Erik glared at her. "What was that for?"

Sarah quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you keep asking me that every time I attempt to injure you?"

RE Erik didn't say anything else, he just sat down in the couch, pouting.

Sarah grinned as Claude Raines Erique and Kerik came out of the lair-o-vator. "Heh. Cool. Two Eriks that aren't completely suckish."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **Ah, the characters get a little OOC in this chapter, and for Charlotte's case, I you could say a little Mary-Sue-ish, but as this is just for fun, and no real mushy, fluffy romance will follow, who cares? Also, it seems the cast of Love Never Dies has snuck there way in. Oh, and more swearing.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

"Ow! Where are you taking me?" Charlotte screamed, knowing no one could hear her.

"Where everything began, and until things have calmed down, that's where we will stay." Lerik said, dragging her by her hair (ouch) towards a room in the dormitories.

"Oh, God. It's Christine's dressing room!" Charlotte said as she realized where they were going.

"Precisely, mademoiselle," the man smirked.

They got to the door, and Lerik quickly opened it.

"Good God above! What the HELL?" Lerik shouted as soon as they saw what was in the room.

On Christine's settee lay two lovers held in a passionate kiss. _'Thank God they're clothed,'_ Charlotte thought. Soon she realized just who they were ...

"RAMIN KARIMLOO! OMG!" She shouted phangirlishly. She began foaming at the mouth at the man in the mask. They both looked up, and she realized it was Sierra Boggess underneath him.

Lerik held the phangirl back by her hood, as she about ran into the room to glomp Ramin. "Just what do you two think you're doing here! We didn't invite you! You're an abomination!" Lerik stated.

Charlotte slapped him gently on the arm. "Lerik! Don't insult Ramin! It's not his fault he was cast in the worst musical of all time! And its not Sierra's fault either! We all know you should be punjabbing Andrew Lloyd Webber..." She said, arms crossed, looking sternly up at the man.

"But why the hell are they here? I'd rather have the RAT man here than these two!"

"Excuse me? Do you mind? We'd like some privacy, if you don't mind!" The Phantom stood, helping his Christine up from the seat. "And I am not Ramin Karim-whatever. I am the Phantom!" He looked at the woman on his arm, and she smiled delightfully up at him. "And this is the love of my life..."

They nuzzled each other disgustingly.

"Oh, God, not this..." Charlotte said. Even she couldn't take that. "And why is she here? She's dead!"

"Almost every Erik here is supposed to be dead, are they not?" Phantom said. "Why shouldn't my beautiful Christine return from the grave?"

Lerik sighed. "No matter. You're here now, and no one is allowed to leave. Just get out of this room, now!" He said, making room in the door to get through.

"We were here first!" Phantom said.

"And this is my dressing room!" Christine said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "It's _a_ Christine's dressing room, but not YOURS..."

"So leave!" Lerik interjected.

"Why does everyone here seem to hate us?" Phantom said, scorned. "Honestly, we didn't even have a happy ending! Can't we just get along?"

"Our story does not need a sequel. Who ever said Erik needed one was a lunatic," Lerik said, proud of himself.

"_coughcough_AndrewLloydWebber_coughcough_" Charlotte coughed sneakily. "_coughcough_FredrickForsyth_coughcough_"

"It's not our fault that you can't get your girl, right Phantom?" Christine said, laying her head on Ramin's arm.

"At least I didn't get my Christine KILLED! 'We can't all be like Christine,'" Lerik mocked. "You're just as much of a fop as that idiot Raoul is!"

"What did you say about my Phantom?" Christine stepped forward, furious at the specter. "You wanna go? Huh? I learned how to defend myself after being beat up so many times by Raoul, and I sure as hell can take you!" She held up her fists and began bouncing around as if in a boxing ring. She looked so dumb, her dress rippling with each hop.

Charlotte facepalmed herself. "Dear God, what is going on here!"

"Erik prefers not to harm women, especially a Christine," Lerik said.

"Dear, do you think that is such a good idea?" Phantom said.

"Hell yes!" She said. She realized her dress was in the way, so she bent down and ripped most of it off, giving her enough room to kick and fight.

"Oh, not the dress," Charlotte said, tearful for the beautiful clothes. She handed the scraps over to her Phantom, who just sighed and shook his head, mumbling something about how many dresses she'd ruined in the past few days.

"Come on! No one insults my Phantom! Let's go! Wuss! Chicken!"

"I will not!" Lerik said, defiant as ever.

In a flash Christine high kicked Lerik, missing his head by mere centimeters. Charlotte backed out of the way, going over next to Phantom. "She really did learn how to fight. Why wasn't she this confident in your musical?" She asked him. He shook his head, his only answer.

"Oh, it's on!" Lerik said finally, untying his cloak. He threw it over to Charlotte. "Hold that for me, while I beat this Christine impostor to a pulp." He took up a fighting stance as well. "This is going to be a good old fashion fight. I intend to whoop your ass! Bring it!"

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Charlotte yelled at Phantom.

He sighed. "I lost all confidence in the TEN LONG YEARS between the first musical and the new one."

Charlotte sighed as well. "This is pure lunacy."

So the fight began between Lerik and Sierra Boggess Christine. Lerik threw a jab at her face, her dodging at the last second and bringing a response jab to Lerik's stark ribs. He grunted, but wasn't through yet. He grabbed her shoulders and hauled himself over them, feet in the air, Jackie Chan style.

Charlotte backed her and Phantom out of the way. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Persia!" He shouted as he did a floor kick to Christine when he landed. She jumped easily, and grabbed his outstretched leg, throwing him against the wall. He landed from the impact, crushing the wood a little.

_'This reminds me of the fight between Tifa and Loz in FFVII AC...'_ Charlotte thought, in a fangirl moment.

He pushed himself off, just like Tifa in the movie. He ran up to her and grabbed the front of her dress, smacking her in the face. Rather than upsetting her, she just got angrier. She grabbed the hand holding onto her and the other one, so he couldn't move. She head butted him, causing a crack in his mask. She started bleeding some on her forehead, and her hair became undone.

"Bitch!" He said, breaking his hands away. He kicked her in the gut, her flying into the door way. She grabbed onto the frame to hold herself up.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" She said evilly.

* * *

"Well, I have to admit," Alexa said, walking a bit away from DA Erik, alternating rubbing her arm and throat, "I haven't completely seen/read all that can be read/seen of you too." She turned to them, "You, I didn't read the whole thing, because I'm lazy. And for Claude/Erique, here, I just couldn't stand the double-Raouls, so I skipped them. It was cute for about 5 minutes, then I wanted to stab something. Preferably one or more of them. I liked the Christine quite a bit, though. She's honestly one of my favorites."

"So," she said to RE Erik, "You seem to be in charge for now, what do we do until Charlotte gets back? And after? You guys seriously can't keep us here forever." Just then, her stomach grumbled. "And, I'm hungry."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I'm so bored, that I'm, like, BORED!" she said, slumping onto the couch in a mock-faint. "And why are we being kept in _your_ lair?" She directed this question at RE Erik. He merely shrugged.

Then, a particular scene from his movie played through her head, and she was caught between the urge to giggle or start screaming. The second option prevailed.

"AAAAAHHH! OMIGOD! BAD BRAIN! BAD BRAIN!" she screeched, pounding on her head with her fists. She eventually stopped, panting for breath. The neat ponytail her hair had been in came undone, sending her wavy brown hair in her face. "Shinola," she muttered, brushing her hair out of her face.

She looked up and saw the three Erik's in the room giving her a strange look.

"Don't judge me," she muttered, walking to the corner and sitting down in a pout.

Alexa walked over to Sarah, kneeling next to her. "Come now, get out of the emo corner." She rubbed Sarah's back. "Also, what caused that kind of reaction?" Sarah whispered into her ear that it was the scene with the prostitute. Alexa's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah ..."

Clara was sitting on the ground with her small, black notebook that she had taken out of her back pocket a few minutes ago. "Yeah I'm bored too, and more then a little pissed. And when that happens, madness ensues." She whispered. Although it was mostly a lie, she was pretty frickin' pissed about what had happened. Which didn't happen often. Currently she was trying to keep from lashing out by writing poorly written angsty romance fan-fiction, hoping that none of her guard Erik's would read it.

Alexa sat back down on the couch, sighing. "Seriously, there is NOTHING to do here. I'm guessing you don't have any board games or anything of the sort?" She asked RE Erik. He just gave her a strange look. "I thought so."

Just then, the elevator dinged at RE's lair. "What the ..." Alexa said. "Who could that be?"

RE Erik stood, and all the other Erik's tensed. "I don't know."

The elevator opened, revealing a Siamese cat. All the Erik's sighed in relief. Alexa held back a squeal.

"Ayesha!" She exclaimed. The cat walked into the lair. "How did she get here?" Kerik shrugged. Alexa walked toward the cat.

"Careful," Kerik warned, "she's not very friendly to strangers." The cat, however, rubbed up against her leg, so Alexa picked her up and brought her over to the couch, settling Ayesha in her lap.

"Huh," Kerik said, "I guess that is just Christine she doesn't like then."

Clara crawled over to where Alexa was sitting, being to lazy to stand, and scratched Ayesha behind the ears. "Hello there beastie." She cooed, Ayesha rubbing against her hand and purring softly. "I know how you feel, I don't like Chrissy either." She added with a smirk.

* * *

The brunette harlot slowly rose in the door frame, leaning slyly on the wood. "No one gets away with insulting Phantom. No one. Not even you..."  
In a second she was up next to him, throwing another punch. This time she meant it. She threw punch after punch with no time for Lerik to guard. Gut, face, arm, gut, face, chest. By the time she was through his mask had been torn off, his yellowish color began turning purple. His jaw was slack, and his eye was swollen. He staggered back, plopping down on the settee. He groaned, and fell back, passing out.

"Lerik!" Charlotte cried. She ran over to him, throwing his cloak over his body. She felt his forehead, fanning his face. "Hang in there buddy, hang in there." She looked up at LND Christine. "Happy now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am," She said, dusting herself off. "Come on, Phantom. Let's go find Gustave. He better not be getting into trouble..."

They exited the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Lerik, wake up," Charlotte said. She wiped some of the sweat off his brow, taking his hand.

He stirred. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked. "Mademoiselle ..." He slurred.

"There you are! You did good. I didn't think she'd be that strong..." She smiled. "Just rest for a while. 'Kay?"

He nodded lightly, staring up at her thoughtfully. "Why are you here? Why didn't you just leave?" He said quizzically.

"I couldn't leave you like this! No matter how crazy and psychopathic you may be, I still love you. I'm a phangirl. Who wants to see their Phantom being beaten to a pulp?" She giggled.

"You ... you love me?" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

She nodded. "Of course. You're like my long lost friend. Every time I open _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux, I feel like I'm with old friends again. Reliving old times. You're a part of me. All of you are a part of us. Me, Alexa, Clara, and Sarah. We all love you guys." She smirked. "But you know, I think I love you the most, out of all of you. Sure, Kerik has a backstory, more depth to him, but nothing beats the original..."

Lerik seemed stunned in disbelief. Slowly, he sat up. "Erik has never been told that before. Ever." The poor man started sobbing, rocking back and forth. "Oh, God..."

"Lerik? Hon," Charlotte rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Please don't apologize," Lerik snapped. "I am just stunned, is all..." He whispered.

Charlotte smiled. "Don't be. Just so you know, you're awesome!" She stroked his cheek. "Even you're face. Compared to, I don't know, Robert England Erik you're like a supermodel! Honestly, have you seen that man's face underneath that skin mask? It's like Freddie Kruger on-"  
She was interrupted when a pair of cracked, but moist lips met hers. She felt his tears touching her cheek. She felt his hands wrap gently around her head, stroking her hair.

Her eyes were wide.

Charlotte was being kissed by the Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

Sarah stood up and left her 'emo corner'. She frowned, attempting to decide what to do next. She grinned as an idea came to her.

She skipped over to the organ and took a seat. _Okay, so if I just use the bottom keyboard, it'll be just like a piano, right? Uh, yeah, let's go with that._

She began playing 'My White Knight' from The Music Man, giggling and humming along.

RE Erik came over and put a hand over hers. "Nobody touches my organ."

Despite the possible consequences, Sarah burst out laughing. She fell off the bench from laughing so hard.

RE Erik glared at her. "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Clara perked up and looked over to Sarah and RE Erik. Feeling her somewhat still extremely pissed mood only slightly. Then she remembered, her Erik was trapped in one of the birdcage things. "Please be okay Erik, Please be okay." She sighed, looking at the floor with hopes of somehow seeing through it.

* * *

DA Erik was sitting on the floor of his birdcage thing, not making eye contact with any of his other prisoners. Especially not Christine who supposedly hated him. Clara didn't seem to mind him though, and she even seemed upset when he was being taken away. Wait..Clara..she was only one floor away. _Clara! Clara? Where are you?_ He mind whispered to her. Hoping that she could hear through the concrete barrier between the lairs.

* * *

Clara sensed something in the back of her mind. A voice. Erik! _Shit, I can't hear you!_ She screamed in her head, not exactly wanting the other Erik's to know that she could keep taps on the Erik's downstairs if she could only hear him!

"Hey, RE Erik?" Alexa said after quite some time of sitting there with Ayesha on her lap. He looked up. "I'm really bored. Can we go up to the command both for a minute so I can get my backpack?"

"Why? What do you have in there?" He growled.

"Just my iPod, my sketchbook, some pencils. Stuff I brought if I got bored before the ceremony started."

"But, tell me, why would I do that?" RE Erik hissed.

"Because, good sir, _'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes'_ ..." Alexa continued, singing at the top of her lungs, badly.

"Dear God man!" Erique yelled, covering his ears, "just take them!"

"Fine!" RE Erik yelled. He stood, and Alexa smiled triumphantly. He walked towards the elevator, and grabbed Alexa's arm. "Just don't try to run off, or you'll regret it."

Alexa, now in the elevator with him, said to Clara and Sarah, "You guys coming?"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **And, one more chapter! A character shows up in this one that you might not know ... when 'RM Erik' is mentioned, we are talking about an Erik from a web comic,_ 'Requiem Mask'_. All you really need to know is that he is a slightly less psychotic version of Lerik, with a white full mask, and a white pet bunny rabbit named Mephistopheles/Mephi. He's literally a corporeal ghost, but he can't kill people. He's kinda shown the modern world by a chick named Chelsey, who has a boy friend named Alex. But yeah, those of you on deviantART should check _Requiem Mask_ out!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**

A lightbulb went off in Clara's bespectacled head. "Of course I'll be coming, Lexi, darling!" She said, standing up and linking arms with her in the elevator. "I think I left my Mp3 upstairs, and I am definitely in the mood for some Voltaire." Which was true, but her intense love for that would have to wait until the plan she was formulating in her head failed. _Now ... which button ... for Derik ...

* * *

_Charlotte was frozen in her spot. She couldn't move, and even if she could, she'd be afraid something else inside Lerik would snap, and in turn he would snap her _neck_.

_'Oh, God, does he think I'm _in_ love with him? I always say the wrong things at the wrong time ... Ugh ... Hey, this isn't that bad. Maybe I ...'_ Charlotte lost herself in the kiss. She finally closed her eyes and leaned into him, fully taking his lips on.

She pushed further in, parting his lips to make the kiss more passionate. She moaned.

Suddenly she was flung back, herself sprawled out on the floor. Lerik stood quickly, pacing back and forth, the back of his hand held to his mouth, as if he was disgusted with himself. "No, no. This isn't right. Erik is in love with Christine. This should not be happening. Erik is in control. Erik is in charge of this Opera. Erik is in control of his feelings. Erik loves Christine. Erik loves _Christine_!"

He kept mumbling to himself without making sense. "Erik ..." Charlotte whispered, forsaking his nickname. A tear streamed down her cheek. She stood quietly. He looked at her briefly but kept pacing. "Erik, it's alright. I didn't mind." She walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.  
He stopped to gaze at her. He looked like he was ready to cry again. Charlotte could see the torment he was putting himself through in his eyes. He turned his head away.

Charlotte stood there quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"Listen to me," He finally said, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly, but not enough to hurt her. "We are to speak of this never again. You will not breathe a word of this to anyone, especially the people in this Opera House. And especially not my Christi-" He sobbed. "Not Christine."

"Erik. Erik, it's okay," she said, rubbing his arm. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That may be so, but Erik does not wish to upset her. He cannot be found loving someone else, lest he should be regarded lowly."

Charlotte sighed. She broke out of Erik's grip and enveloped herself in his arms. "That's fine, Erik. That's fine..."

Erik blushed feverishly, not knowing what to do. He eventually placed his arms around her, holding her close.

"We should probably leave. I believe your little army has calmed down. I should not keep you." He let go of her, turning away. "Come, we will return to Robert Englund's lair." He picked up his cloak and discarded mask and placed them on. "This way," he said, offering his arm to Charlotte.  
She nodded sadly. She took his arm, knowing this was not the end of it. She would talk to him about this, later. These feelings he felt just might be mutual, and she had to present him with that fact. But he was right. Charlotte needed to return to her friends, to let them know she was alright.

* * *

Alexa looked at Clara quizzically. She guessed that the girl had a plan. But, that didn't help much, as Alexa was afraid of it failing. "Please Clara, wait until after ..." If then, the plan failed, Alexa would still have stuff to do.

Anyways, further preventing escape/rescue, after going about a floor up, another Erik stepped in the lair-o-vator. It looked like ... Lerik, but he had a white mask ... "Wait! Are you Erik from Requiem Mask?" He nodded. "Woah! I didn't know the RM cast was here! That's awesome! Is Alex and Chelsey and such here, too?"

"I haven't seen Alex since the beginning of the evening, but I am actually going off to find Chelsey at this current point in time." RM Erik said.

"Ah, okay ..." Alexa said, a little worried for Chelsey.

Clara smiled pleasantly. "Good evening, Monsieur Erik." She curtsied. "Is Mephi in your company this night as well?" She asked in a practiced, sweet-voice. She turned slightly to Alexa and added, "Don't worry, I won't do anything yet." into the girls ear.

RM Erik nodded in response to Clara, and turned slightly so that she could see his coat pocket. Mephi's fluffy white head popped out of it.

"Awwww," Alex said, putting out her hand for Mephistopheles. He sniffed it and allowed Alexa to pet him. "He's so adorable." The elevator stopped, and RM Erik got out. "Well, good luck, I guess."

The elevator rose a few more floors, and they were right under the stage. RE Erik tightened his grip painfully.

"Ow." Alexa whispered.

"Remember," he hissed, "we are just going to the command both, then back to my lair. Don't run, and don't talk to anyone." He released his grip slightly.

"Jerk." Alexa whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." He growled.

And so they made their way up the isle, earning a few odd glances from many characters. Some Christine's, though not many still remained un-kidnapped, were sleeping with their heads rested on their Raoul's shoulders. Others looked about fearfully. Alexa felt a twinge of guilt, as she had a major facilitator of the event. She felt it was her fault at least in part.

Different Erik's stood guard at the exits, seemingly quite bored. It seemed no one had tried to escape since the small battle that had occurred.

Alexa sighed.

"What time is it?" She asked RE Erik.

"Uh ... a little before midnight." He answered.

"Woah. It's been like ... Four hours. Holy crap." No wonder a lot of people were asleep. Alexa felt another twinge of guilt.

Clara headed straight for her booth and grabbed her black sandisk off the desk. Slipping it into her pocket that didn't contain her knife. She was still currently formulating a plan to get to Derik's lair. Or at the very least get Charlotte back. Neither ideas seeing very likely, but the Derik's lair thing sounded hopeful ... maybe ...

Charlotte and Lerik headed out of the dressing room and into the auditorium. They passed by a few other Christines sleeping on their Raoul's shoulders.

"Hey, is that ... Is that the guys!" She waved her hand up at the command booth, seeing Alexa and the gang, along with RE Erik. "Lerik, can we go up there? I have some stuff I need to get, and we need to reunite with them anyway."

He nodded silently, leading her up the isles.

"You guys! I'm back!" She ran over to the girls, getting them in a group hug. She giggled, and whispered all that had happened to them, minus the kissing Lerik part.

Lerik and RE Erik acknowledged each other, nodding politely.

"Charlotte!" Sarah squealed. Then she paused. "Why's your hair all messed up? Did you fall? Or have a near-mental breakdown like I did?"

Clara hugged Charlotte, and told her what had happened with DA Erik, and Sarah's iPod seeing as Erik still had it with him. "Glad to have you back, Char." She added with a smile. Then she looked over her again in light of what Sarah had said. "Charlotte ..." She said in one of those voices a mom uses when she suspects you of something, but not saying anything. Her face in a questioning smirk.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Charlotte fixed her hair. "I was dragged by my _hair_ to the dressing room! I haven't had time to fix it!"

_'Not to mention being flung across the floor by a mentally unstable Lerik,' _she thought, glancing over to the man. She promised she wouldn't tell, and she was a woman of her word.

"Now, where's my purse..." She mumbled, searching for it in the messy control booth.

"Aha! There you are Fenrir!" She said, lifting up her messenger bag. It was covered in buttons of various video games and anime, along with a Phantom pin. It had a little silver wolf, open mouth as if in bark as an emblem, with a little plaque that said "Final Fantasy VII."

"You missed me, didn't you Fenny? Didn't you?" She said, nuzzling the purse.

"You better not have anything else in there that could be used to contact the police!" RE Erik said.

"You already took my phone away, what else do you want? A clicky pen? My wallet?" She rolled her eyes.

RE Erik was annoyed. "Don't talk to your captors that way, missy!"

Clara pretended to talk into her sandisk. "'I Don't Give a Crap News', head reporter Clara reporting. Mystery backstage and the soul witness withholding information. In other news, I have been kidnapped by a collection of suave, debonair opera ghosts. More at eleven."

Alexa hugged Charlotte once again, relieved that they were all together once more.

Alexa giggled, and picked up a water bottle for her microphone, "And now for the weather. It's some random degree that I don't know and there is a 100% chance of I can't tell because there are no windows."

Putting the water bottle down, she grabbed her small bag, and slung it over her shoulder, but not before RE Erik snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Alexa yelled indignantly. He ignored her and poured out the contents. As she had said, all that was in there was her iPod classic, her sketchbook, pencils, and a couple of books with other random useless and harmless crap.

"See!" Alexa said, gathering up her stuff. "Unless I try to give you papercuts or stab you with a pencil, not much I can do with this stuff. Before she could scoop up her iPod, he grabbed it.

"Well, what's this?" He hissed, confused.

"It's an iPod. A mp3 player." He still looked confused. Alexa sighed, "it plays music. That's all. Only iPod Touch's can contact people. This one just plays music, videos, and games." She snatched it back from him.

Clara raised her eyebrows in question. "Honey, you are not nearly as modern as you should you be if you don't know about iPod's."

RE Erik glared at Clara. "Don't call me 'honey'. It's demeaning."

Sarah giggled, searching the room for her bag/purse/object-to-carry-things-with. She cried out in triumph as she pulled it out from behind the table.

It was one of those ginormous purses that people use to carry towels and stuff when they go to the beach.

RE Erik grabbed it and dumped the contents out onto the floor. Sarah cried out in indignation. "Oi! Whaddaya think yer doin'!" she asked, reverting to a southern accent in outrage.

"Checking for communication devices," he said, rooting through the jumbled mess, composed of notebooks full of phan-phics in various states of completion, a San Diego Chargers blanket (a gift from her father), a random assortment of pencils of various grade and color (in case she feels the need to draw something), a few C-D's that she rarely leaves the house without, her teddy bear Eloise, and...

"Oh SHIZNITS!" Sarah grabbed them up off the floor and hid them behind her back.

RE Erik looked at her suspiciously. "What did you take?"

"Nothing!" Sarah answered quickly, trying to look innocent. "I didn't take anything. I promise. It was a trick of the light. YOU CAIN"T PROVE NOTHIN'"

He sighed. "Hand them over," he said, holding out his hand.

"Nu-uh. Y'all are gonna laugh at me."

"I promise I won't."

Flushing a deep red, Sarah put the paper packages in his outstretched hand. He took one look at them, let out a yelp, and dropped them.

Sarah flushed even darker. "It's not MY fault I'm a girl!" she yelled, sitting on the floor in a huff.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **I am now back from my vacation. However, I don't know how quick updates will be, as we are still kinda in a small hiatus … But, enjoy! Oh, and PHLover123, I dedicate Erique's actions in this chapter to you.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**

Clara shrugged, grabbing her small backpack that would have looked exactly like Angel's were it not for the fairy print and various pins and key chains hanging off it and held it out to RE Erik. "You might as well check this one too." She sighed, watching as RE Erik grabbed it from her and dumped out it's contents. An over abundance of double A batteries and 100 calorie packs of Swedish fish along with more notebooks, a pack of five gum, and her glasses case. Satisfied, RE Erik returned the contents and handed her her backpack.

"Thank you." She smirked, slipping everything but her knife into the backpack when he had his back turned.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Here, allow me..." She dumped all the contents of her purse onto the table This included her wallet, glasses case (which she rarely used), hand sanitizer, a mini note book filled with sonnets, and a little plushie of Lon Chaney Erik.

Next came the zipper inside, containing various lip glosses and used up pens. She then unzipped the front zipper, dumping it's contents. This contained her prize possession, her 4-year-old iPod, a fold up brush, altoids, and some orbit gum. Then she clicked open the straps that held together the front of the purse with the back, taking out the complete Sherlock Holmes collection and a cheesy vampire book that she picked up in the bargain bin. Next came the large zipper on the back of the purse, dumping out a dollar store black notebook that contained her Phantom novel that was currently in progress.

Finally, she pulled out all the pens from the side opening just waiting to be filled with various objects. She opened the other side, the Velcro one, and showed RE Erik that it was empty, as it formally contained her cell phone.

"There you are! I have dumped my entire life onto the table for the world to see." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We have to make sure ..." He rolled his eyes. "Put it all back. It's a mess!"

She sighed as she rearranged everything. "I hate dumping my purse," she mumbled.

She slung it over her shoulder when she was done, keeping her iPod to put in her ears. "Don't judge me just because I come prepared." She stuck an ear bud into one of her ears and changed it to "Viva la Vida," by Coldplay. She raised an eyebrow playfully, giggling.

"So, are we done here?"

Clara retrieved her sandisk and turned on her play list, scrolling and hitting play at random.

_Who died?_

She giggled, La Vie Boheme had been her pump up song for a good two months now, which was exactly what she needed now.

"I think we are." Alexa said, moving over to Clara, and whispering in her ear, "DA Erik still has Sarah's mp3 player, right?" Clara nodded, "why don't you ask an Erik to take you down there to get it from him. While there ..." She left it to Clara's imagination. Alexa was a little nervous about what would happen if this failed. Last time someone tried to stop the rebellion Alexa had almost been killed, and Charlotte dragged off and ... Well, Alexa wasn't sure what had happened to Charlotte, but you get the point.

"Okay," RE Erik said, "back to my lair."

The trip back was uneventful, but once they stepped into RE Erik's lair, things got interesting once more. Erique was standing over a dead body, rope in hand. Alexa gasped. "Uh ... who is ... _was_ ... that?"

Erique looked up at her. "It's Raoul D'Aubert. He snuck in here, I guess trying to 'investigate the cause of the accident.'" He said, quoting part of his movie.

"Oh my ... God!" She exclaimed. "Oh, wait. I forgot there is two Raoul's, and I like neither of them. Okay, no harm." Erique looked quizzically at her. "Well, I'm not saying they _deserve_ to die, but there's nothing I could have done to stop you, and since I don't like them, I don't exactly ... care? I think that makes me a bad person." Alexa said, staring at the ceiling and tapping her foot in thought. "Oh, well. Who cares?" Erique just shrugged.

He gestured to Kerik and the two of them dragged the body away. Once the deed was done, Erique turned to Lerik. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to finish off the other one, and find my Christine." He said.

"Yes, you may go. I'll take over here." Lerik said, uninterested. Alexa just literally skipped over to a chair and sat, pulling out her iPod and listening to "One Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy.

Clara, along with RE Erik, went down to Derik's lair. The blond having had to leave her backpack in her elevator as to make sure she didn't slip anything to DA Erik. "Erik?" She called, walking past the birdcages slowly. Both Erik's looking up at her.

Clara? Why the hell are you down here? He gave her a disapproving glare as she approached him. What did you do?

She shook her head. "Nice to see you too. Actually I came down to get Sarah's iPod." She looked over the lock keeping him in the cage and frowned, she would need a key. "How are you at picking locks?"

Hand me your knife and we'll find out.

Clara was about to hand him the knife, then stopped. "Wait ... give me Sarah's Ipod. The Erik who escorted me down here gave me a limit." DA Erik handed over the iPod through the bars of the cage, in exchange for her knife. "Get Derik out too, he can have his moments of epicness." She tried to pull her hand away but he held it for a moment, kissing her fingers lightly before letting go.

Tell Sarah I said thanks, and try not to get in any more trouble! He called after her as she slid back into the elevator, not seeing the death glare Asia Argento was giving her.

Charlotte sat on the floor, writing. Her book was coming along nicely, and she certainly got some inspiration from all these Erik's around. She had chicken-scratch handwriting, and could barely read what she had just written, but she was satisfied.

Lerik walked around the room slowly, admiring the candles everywhere, and RE Erik's organ. Finally he came to a stop next to Charlotte, who wasn't paying any attention.

"Hallelujah lock and load!" She sang, nodding her head to the beat.

Lerik slid down the wall, sitting next to her, sighing. He placed his head in his hands, depressed.

Charlotte finally noticed him and asked him what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," he said. "The usual." He looked at her notebook. "What are you writing?"

She smiled, lifting up her notebook for him to see. "A sequel. To your novel."

Lerik furrowed his eyebrows. "Has Erik not stated before that his story does not need a sequel?"

"Oh, I know it doesn't. You'll see. It's the way I'm writing it that makes sense. Tell me, what ever happened to that prosthetic nose of yours...? I'm wondering because I need to write what happened to it in the novel."

"I still keep it on my dresser if you must know. Why would I need it when I'm supposed to be dead?" He asked, quizzical.

"Because in my novel your _un_-dead. Well, I mean, you're not a zombie, but you come back to life..." He still looked as confused as before. Charlotte sighed. "Would you like to read it?"

He blinked. "Well, yes, I suppose."

She handed it to him, but not before flipping it to the beginning. "He had a heart that could have held the empire of the world; and in the end he had to content himself with a cellar," he read from the preface. "It says 'from the Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux.'"

"Yes of course. It's my favorite quote from the novel. Haven't you read the book, Erik?"

He shook his head. "No. I never saw the need to. I know what happens in the end..." He started crying silently.

"Go on. Read it. I think you'll like it."

So he read.

Clara stepped out of the elevator, walking over to Sarah and handing her her Ipod before sneaking behind Charlotte and Lerik. She sat down on the floor behind the couch, pulled out her notebook, and turned her MP3 back on. _Please let this work..._

Sarah, still recovering from her embarrassment, began rocking back and forth on the ground. _I need my music_, she thought. _And I need to practice that one song for my talent show in two weeks. Cripes. Maybe one of the Eriks could help with that... _She giggled at the thought.

She let out a squeal when Clara handed her the iPod. "ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" She put the earbuds in her ears and turned the little device on. Once it started playing (Jesus of Suburbia, by Green Day) she instantly relaxed.

Alexa sat in a chair so tall that her feet didn't touch the ground. Which wasn't saying much, as Alexa was not a very tall individual. But, anyways, she swung her feet to the rhythm of the current song she was listening to. She hummed along also, to which RE Erik glared at her. She then smirked and hummed even louder for a while.

"You know what?" Alexa exclaimed, "I'm really hungry. Can we order a pizza or something?"

"And say what?" RE Erik commented sarcastically, "We're underground. Look for a lot of people with masks?"

"Good point. But still, I need food." She said. "The others got some food, but I couldn't as I was kinda, you know, on stage!"

RE Erik sighed. "Very well." He stood, and walked into a different part of the lair. It looked extremely out of place, as there was modern appliances, such as a dishwasher, a refrigerator, an oven and more.

"Well, okay," Alexa said, turning back to her friends. "What should we make?" She smiled.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief .

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! I don't have much to say, but thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing and such!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

"Oh, oh! Let's make Tacos!" Charlotte said, getting up from her spot on the floor. "Do you have any soft taco shells? I'd love some firey Taco-Bell sauce!"

Clara poked her head out from behind the couch. "I NEEEED TACOS OR I ESPLODE! ... It happens sometimes." She said in a Gir voice, most likely scaring poor Lerik.

Sarah laughed. "I'm cool with tacos," she said. "Hey, has anyone else ever tried spaghetti tacos?" The Erik's in the room gave her a strange look. "I have some very weird friends, alright?"

"Oooh! Spaghetti tacos! Let's try it!" Charlotte said.

RE Erik looked at her incredulously. "You're not serious!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Charlotte said. "Everyone up for it!"

"I'm up for it!" Clara chimed.

" 'Spaghetti Taco's'? Aren't those from iCarly or something?"Alexa tapped her foot in thought. "While that show is awful, I kinda want to make them ... it sounds odd, but half-way decent! Okay, let's do it!" Alexa jumped up and down a bit, before searching for the necessary ingredients. She found noodles, sauce and such. "Okay, I got the spaghetti! Somebody else get the taco stuff."

Clara got an idea. "Hey Erik's! Could one of you possibly escort me upstairs so I can get stuff out of the green room kitchen?" She asked.

* * *

DA Erik held Clara's knife behind his back as one of the guard Erik's passed by. The skeleton carved handle heavy in his grip. _How the hell does she keep this thing concealed?_ He thought, staring at it. He could just break the lock with the stupid thing. Curious, he slammed on the lock with the knife weighing down his fist, wincing at the sound it made. The lock stayed in place, but the metal was dented, a lot.

* * *

Alexa put the noodles in the boiling water, pushing them around in the pan. While she did this, RE Erik poured himself a glass of wine, muttering something about how he couldn't take much more of this. Alexa raised an eyebrow, and moved over, curious.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Wine." He sighed.

"I gathered that." She said irritatedly. "Could I ... possibly have a sip?" Alexa was really curious now.

"Why not?" RE Erik shrugged, handing her the glass. Alexa took a sip, her brow furrowing.

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS AWFUL. WHY DOES ANYONE DRINK THIS?" She yelled, coughing. "Seriously! This is like SATAN in drink form! Ugh ..." RE Erik just glared.

"It's an acquired taste, and you shouldn't be acquiring it yet, anyways." He hissed, taking it back from her. He turned away, and took a sip himself.

"Well _I_ like it." He whispered to himself. Alexa just went back to cooking.

* * *

DA Erik slammed on the lock again, smiling with satisfaction as the door hissed open. The two guard Erik's, both of which had fallen asleep, stirred slightly but not much else. _Alright ... takes care of the trapped problem but what about the Erik she wanted me to free ..._ He slid through the small opening in the door, sneaking behind the back of the bird cages. The other Erik was sitting in the far corner of his cage, opposite him. He tapped Clara's knife against the bars to try and get his attention.

* * *

Sarah laughed as Alexa spit out the wine. "Yeah, it's pretty nasty. Especially the cheap Pinot Grigio my mom used to buy at Wal-Mart. She let me have a sip when I was about five, and I actually vomited." She sighed. "Then again, knowing my mom, that could have been on purpose... Er, anyway." She turned to RE Erik. "Do you have any spaghetti and/or taco sauce?"

He frowned. "There should be some in the cabinet above the stove," he said, placing his wine glass on the counter. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a myriad of items, trying to find the spaghetti and/or taco sauce.

Sarah picked up a jar full of red goop. "Hey, what is this?"

RE Erik grabbed it back from her. "Nothing!" he said, putting it back in the cabinet, and pulling out a jar of Ragu spaghetti sauce.

"Well, then what was it?" Sarah asked, taking the sauce from him and setting it on the counter closer to Alexa.

"Fake blood. To scare people."

Sarah giggled. "Dude, seriously? Well, I suppose I must commend you on it's consistency." She smiled creepily again. "Most horror films make blood look like Kool-Aid. Either that, or they use too much. Like when Glen gets killed in the first Nightmare on Elm Street. The human body only contains, like, eight pints of blood. Glen got sucked into a wormhole or something and exploded into a freaking FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD!" Sarah finished with a giggle. "Did you know that Glen was played by Johnny Depp?"

RE Erik frowned. "Who? And what movie are you even talking about?"

Sarah's eyes widened, and she laughed again. "You have no idea how incredibly ironic your last question is."

Clara grabbed the fake blood from Sarah and held it up like Sweeny Todd did with his Razor. "This is pretty sweet."

"Yeah, definitely." Charlotte gazed at the fake blood. "Oh, and Sarah? JOHNNY DEPP FTW!" She high fived Sarah.

"Never watched Nightmare. Never really was into it. The only reason I'd watch it would be for Johnny, but you know..." She thought for a moment. "You know, lots a people want him to play Erik... I think I'll agree with the Phantom Reviewer and say he should play Lon Chaney in another Lon Chaney biopic. Kinda like when he played Ed Wood! God I love that movie..." Charlotte sighed, caught up in her Johnny Depp daydreams.

RE Erik rolled his eyes. "Why must I be here with this delusional little girls?"

"Hey," Alexa said. "We didn't ask for this! You can just let us go, you know!" He ignored her. She sighed and turned to her friends.

"You know, me and my mother had a long argument about Johnny and which _Nightmare on Elm's Street_ he was in. I don't really care for _Nightmare_. I'm more of a _Halloween_ and _Friday the 13th_ kinda girl. Anyways, slashers aren't my favorite. Honestly, I prefer Asian horror. Oooh! Like Ju-On! That was actually my first horror movie! ..." She went on rambling for a little longer, all the while making the spaghetti.

Alexa took a look at the fake blood, putting the spaghetti aside. "Huh, that looks better than the kind I bought from the store ..." That earned her a few weird looks. "It was for my Halloween costume, I swear! Anyways, that stuff is really hard to wash off." She smirked at RE Erik. "But, why do you keep that in your kitchen, _hmmm_?"

Clara smiled. "Because, Lexi Darling, a cool dry place like a kitchen cabinet is a good place to keep it." RE Erik gave her an odd look. "Well when you grow up in a community theater troupe you tend these sorts of things."

The spaghetti was now completed, and Alexa put out plates for everyone (including the Erik's) and was filling the taco shells with spaghetti. "Okay, guys, food is ready!" She handed everyone their plate. The girls began eating while RE Erik scowled at the food, and Kerik and Lerik nibbled politely at the odd dish. It was clear they weren't exactly enjoying it, but Alexa thought it was sweet they tried it anyways. RE Erik, however, made a point of throwing it away as if it were diseased. Alexa glared at him.

"So, I know I've been saying this about every five minutes, but, what now?" Alexa asked.

Clara ate her food, surprised at how hungry she had become. "These are delicious Lexi Darling!" She said, giving her friend the name of the Buzzline reporter. "And I do not know ... I have my MP3 player back so I should be good for maybe six hours. But there is the problem of us being stuck down here."

"And it doesn't seem that it is a problem that is likely to go away anytime soon." Alexa said rolling her eyes. "For some reason, I'm feeling really energetic. Maybe it's all the excitement. I don't know, but, seriously, do you guys want to 'Duck Duck Goose' or something? Or, oooh! I know! 'Hide and Seek!' No wait ... that might be too hard." Alexa laughed as she contemplated childish games to play with her friends.

* * *

Derik looked up as DA Erik tapped the bars with the knife. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest. "How did you get out? I thought they were sturdier than that." He sighed. "Never mind. Let's just focus on this. I don't know why I even agreed to this in the first place." DA Erik smashed Derik's lock, and Derik stood, and walked out the door, looking around his lair, thinking up a plan. "Now ... any ideas? No? Me either."

DA Christine jumped up in her bird-cage-cell-thing. "I knew you would get free! Now, open my cage and we can take over this rebellion together!"

She said to DA Erik. For a second, it looked like he would.

"I think not, mademoiselle," Derik said, "I still remember what happened last time. Anyways, we are trying to stop this rebellion, not incite it further." Derik scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We can't use the elevator, as it is sure to alert the other Erik's to our presence ... Aha! I know!" He walked purposefully towards his forest, stopping to pick up a walking stick. "Come with me." They walked a little through the forest, Derik tapping the tree's with his walking stick. He stopped when he came to one that sounded hollow. He pressed a button on a knot on the tree and a door swung open, revealing a ladder. DA Erik looked at him, slightly disbelieving. "What? Just because I'm more soft-hearted than the other Erik's, it doesn't mean I'm not clever. Now come on." He said, beginning to climb up the latter. "First stop, the auditorium."

DA Erik followed Derik up the ladder to the auditorium. Why exactly are we going to the auditorium? He asked.

"Well, I know bringing in reinforcements didn't work last time, but that was because of the girls. They're just innocent bystanders, and the Erik's use that to their advantage. You see, if we can find a way to protect the girls so they can not be used as hostages/bargaining tools, and then the Erik's will be forced to stand down ... I hope. Well, it's all I have got, currently. So, we are going to the auditorium to stock up on Raoul's and Daroga's ... basically, willing fighters. Then, we need to think of a 'game plan', so to speak." Derik explained as they climbed the ladder.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **The further I go with this story, the more and more it seems to me that the girls are just screwed. Oh well, there is still Clara and DA Erik.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

Clara put in one ear bud and turned on her sandisk. "Never have I ever?" She suggested with a playful smirk.

"Haha, I can't see that going over well, but okay. I'll start. Never have I ever ... killed a person." Alexa said, giggling. Lerik, Kerik, and RE Erik all took a drink. "Thought so. But anyways, you need _something _to drink for this game, and well, alcohol is illegal for me to drink. Kinda too young ..."

"We don't exactly need to use alcohol." Clara pointed out.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, we play this at my friend Alyssa's a lot, and we just use energy drinks. I think I have some Monster in my bag." She rifled through it, pulling out seven of the energy drinks.

RE Erik stood up. "How did those get in there? They didn't fall out when I dumped your bag!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "They were in an inside pocket that you didn't bother to check." She passed the energy drinks around. "And remember, no drinking unless you are doing it in response to the round." She glared at the Erik's. Taking a bite of her taco, she said, "Okay, who's going next? For the record, I suck at coming up with these."

Clara opened her monster. "I'll go. Never have I ever been kissed." She said, taking her blond hair out of it's ponytail.

"OMIGOD!" Alexa said, jumping up and down a bit. "MONSTERS! That's good, because I was getting tired." They passed out the drinks, (though the Erik's stuck with their assorted alcoholic drinks,) and Alexa sat down on the floor, criss-cross applesauce.

Alexa sat, frowning. "Nope." The Erik's all took a drink, though. One kiss is still a kiss.

Charlotte didn't take a sip. "I wish," she said, rolling her eyes.

Of course she was lying. She looked to Lerik, smiling lightly at him.

He turned a light shade of pink, looking away. Charlotte dropped her eyes to the ground. 'I promised him,' she thought.

Clara looked over at Lerik, "Pardon my asking Monsieur, but why do you seem so embarrassed? Most of us know that you kissed Chrissy." She asked, cocking her head to one side like a spaniel.

Alexa and her friends continued playing the game, some of them slightly trying to manipulate it to get Charlotte to spill the beans. However, Alexa's eyes widened when she saw something in a corner of the lair. The Erik's were sitting with their backs to it and did not see. It looked like ... a rat?

RE Erik noticed her distraction.

"What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing ... I just have to get something from my bag ..." Alexa said, standing. "Excuse me." She walked over to the rat, and made sure none of the Erik's were looking at her. She picked the rat up, and looked him over. "Hey little guy ... are you DA Erik's?" She cooed quietly. Alexa noticed something tied around his leg. It was a note. She quickly untied it at looked at the small folded piece of paper. On it was written _Clara_ in messy lettering. "Definitely DA Erik's. Okay little guy, time to get out of here. Be careful, stay away from any rat catchers." She put him down and he scurried away, and Alexa walked back to the group sitting down once more. "Now, where were we?"

"I thought you had to get something." RE Erik said, frowning slightly.

"It wasn't there ... I must have ... lost it ... or something." Alexa said, silently cursing herself. She had never been a very good liar. RE Erik, however, said nothing, but kept eying her suspiciously. She took this opportunity to slip the note to Clara. "This is, somehow, from DA Erik." Alexa whispered as quietly as possible, while the other Erik's were distracted.

She then took out her iPod and put one ear-bud in, listening to some J-rock.

Clara looked down at the slip of paper in her hand, unfolding it carefully. It had to have been from her Erik, none of the other ones knew her name.

_Clara,  
_

_Thank you. Derik and I are going to try and gather some reinforcements from upstairs. Hopefully we should be there sometime soon. Stay safe and out of any more trouble._

She sighed and slipped it in the pocket of her jeans. Happy to know that things were working out.

Alexa looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye, seeing that it must have been good news. _Okay, now, Clara, just keep it from the other Erik's..._

"Well, let's continue with the game, shall we? I'm not even remotely hyper!" Alexa exclaimed. "Never have I ever ... owned a dog."

Charlotte took a sip. "I like cats better, though."

Kerik, of course, took a drink. So did Lerik, surprisingly. "You owned a dog, Lerik?"

"Yes, a long time ago. A mutt really. Nothing special."

"Interesting..." Charlotte said. She really only said anything to change the subject from before, since the girls had been grilling her. How they knew something was up she wouldn't know.

Clara twirled a strand of hair around on her fingers. "Never owned a dog, more of a cat person."

"Yeah, me too. I never really liked dogs. I've only have a pet cat, rat and bunny. I used to have lizards, and fish, too." Alexa agreed. "Okay, never have I ever ... uh ... been camping. For real, I just don't like the out doors."

Kerik shrugged, "I sort of have, though I would rather not talk about it." He took a drink. Lerik also did. RE Erik, obviously, did not.

Ayesha once again walked back over and situated herself in the middle of their little circle. It seemed she did not like being ignored. Alexa smiled slightly and pet the cat.

* * *

Da Erik nodded in agreement, then remembered he was behind Derik. _Sounds good. I'm a little worried about the Raoul's ... we are not exactly on the best of terms with them ..._ He hadn't meant to let that last part slip out of his own mind ... but it did.

"Yes, I am taking that into account. We may have to somehow prove that we aren't fooling them. I hope we will be able to forget our differences, if only to stop this madness." Derik replied.

_True, and if I can get one of the girls to trust me, then a Raoul should be no problem._ He said dryly.

"I suppose you are right. I'm sorry to ask this, but do you happen to know what is up with your Christine? She threatened to kill us all, basically." Derik said.

Da Erik shook his head. _I really have no idea, she disappeared shortly after the award ceremony began and I didn't see her until I got brought down to your lair._

"Ah, well, okay. It is probably better to just put this aside for now anyway." Derik replied. "We are almost there. Sorry this ladder is so long."

_Doesn't matter, before the elevator I probably would have needed this eventually ..._

"Aha, there we go!" Derik said as they reached the top of the ladder, pushing a trap door above their heads open, and climbing out. They were now directly under the stage, where Alexa had been. "Now, we just need to think of a way we can get the Raoul's and such to trust us, all while not alerting the other guard Erik's." He winced, realizing it was no small feat.

_Leave staying unheard to me._ DA Erik growled as he pulled him self up through the trap door. _We could tell them the truth, about the girls and everything?_ He suggested.

"Yes, I guess honesty is the best policy, in this case. Uh, not to offend you, but I think it might be better if you ... stayed back. It's not that I don't trust you but ... not many others do, and they may not be inclined to believe us" Derik said awkwardly.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **Okay, I don't know how steady updates will becoming, especially since Clara is gone (and she plays DA Erik, too). Which also means that any updates are just going to be random with barely any plot. Sorry. I'll try to move it along once she's back. Right now, though, you have a choice. Would you prefer longer chapters, but have to wait for them longer, or shorter chapters with quicker updates?

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

"I understand.." DA Erik sighed, pulling Clara's kife out of his pocket and staring forlornly at it. "My story isn't exactly one that would lead to trust."

* * *

Clara took a sip from her can and scratched Ayesha behind the ears. "Hello again beastie." She cooed.

Charlotte took a sip. "Once, in Girl Scouts. I will never camp again. It was terrible..." Charlotte shivered at the memory.

Sarah had been spaced out, listening to her Mp3 player, for the majority of the game. She suddenly looked at her can of Monster, and seeing that it was unopened,quickly opened it and took a sip. "In case I missed anything," she explained, unconsciously pressing the skip button on her Mp3 player as 'My White Knight' from The Music Man, began playing. She'd already had to sing it for a class recently, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play a part..._

Sarah grinned as her theme song played, humming along merrily.

Alexa pat Sarah's shoulder a bit, smiling. "Maybe you should drink some more Monster. You're kinda spacing out." She turned back to the group.

"Well, I for one, am a little bored of this game ... Anyone know how to play 'Telephone'?" The Erik's looked rather confused. "It's a game that I learned in Girl Scouts, actually. One person starts with a phrase and whispers it in the next person's ear, and by the time the circle is completed, the phrase is completely different. Okay, I'll start." Alex leaned over, skipping Clara who was absorbed in her mp3 player and petting Ayesha, and whispered "The grasshopper jumps jolly high," into Charlotte's ear.

Sarah grinned. "For the record, this is another game that I suck at." She took a large gulp of her Monster, sputtering slightly when it was a little_ too_ large.

RE Erik smirked at her, and she reached into her bag, pulled out a pencil and threw it at his head, missing it by a mile. Instead, it hit Lerik right smack in the middle of _his_ forehead.

He glared at Sarah. "What was that for?"

"It was an accident! I meant to hit RE Erik!" she cried, jumping out of her chair and cowering behind it. "Don't kill me!"

"Only you could hit Lerik when trying to hit RE Erik. Only you, Sarah." Alexa said, shaking her head. "But anyways, I doubt he's going to kill you. You're not the one who had a lasso and a knife at their throat earlier." Alexa said, glaring collectively at Lerik and RE Erik, who looked almost amused at her anger.

"Why do you girls always exaggerate things?" Kerik asked.

"Oh, you mean like when, even if I'm only mildly irritated, I say I'm going to punch/stab someone in the face?" Kerik nodded. "I don't know, because it's fun I guess?" Alexa said, taking a sip of monster. "Come on Lerik, promise you won't kill Sarah so she'll sit back down."

Lerik mumbled something incoherently. "What was that, Lerik?" Alexa smirked.

He sighed. "I promise I won't kill her. I wouldn't have anyways."

"I know," Alexa said with a smirk, "it's just kinda fun to mess with you."

Sarah stood back up and sat back down in her chair, trying to recover from her embarrassment. "So, er, uh, yeah," she said, scrunching her hair thoughtfully, avoiding eye contact with any of the Erik's. She always messed with her hair when she was nervous/embarrassed, and now was no exception. Running her fingers through it, she said, "Sorry 'bout that, Lerik."

RE Erik looked at her. "But I was the intended target here!"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I didn't hit you." Sarah smirked at him, and resumed messing with her hair.

Charlotte giggled at the display. It was almost painful to watch the interactions between RE Erik and Sarah. She'd have to find a way to get them together, or at least on friendly terms. He may have been a murderous, homicidal maniac, but then again, so was Lerik. She glanced over to her Erik and smiled sweetly at him.

"Anyway, shall we move on with the game?" She whispered the phrase she heard from Alexa into Lerik's ear. He looked bewildered, but passed it on, none the less.

Sarah frowned as the phrase reached her. Still a bit confused, she whispered it in RE Erik's ear. He gave her a questioning look. Sarah shrugged, picking up her Monster and taking another sip.

Sarah carefully watched Charlotte and Lerik's interaction. There was definitely something going on there. She smirked slightly, trying to imagine what it could possibly be.

She was interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face. She turned to see it was RE Erik. "What?" she asked, slightly indignant.

"You were spacing off again," he said with a shrug, passing on the phrase to Kerik.

"And that surprises you?"

Alexa smiled as it reached Kerik's ears. He looked bewildered. "The crass pauper jumps in the sky? What? That doesn't even begin to make sense!"

Alexa burst out laughing. "Uh no. But that's ... that's just hilarious. I said, 'the grasshopper jumps jolly high,' but I just love what it turned into. Okay, someone else's turn to choose a phrase." She said, scooting closer to make the circle more complete now that Clara was completely oblivious to what was going on.

Sarah titled her head thoughtfully. "It could make sense. Like, it means 'The unrefined poor man jumped on a trampoline' or something like that."  
RE Erik frowned. "Where did the trampoline come from?"

"Well, to jump in the sky, you either need a trampoline or a pogo stick, and not many people have pogo sticks nowadays. The only place I've seen them is in that stupid McDonald's commercial, where the freakin' SIGN turns into a ginormous pogo stick." Sarah glared into empty space, re-watching the commercial in her head. "I REALLY don't like clowns."

"YES." Alexa said, high-fiving Sarah. "Clowns are EVIL. They are up there with mimes. Though, there is this commercial for Skittles with a screaming mime that I like. But anyways, I have a pogo stick. And, maybe he's a superhero or something. I don't know. But if he was, you'd think he had more money."

"Do you really need to spend so much time debating this inconsequential detail?" Kerik asked.

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Alexa said, smiling.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, what really sucked for me is that this one camp I go to, we always have a theme, and this year it was CIRCUS themed." She shuddered. "My friend Angela dressed up like a clown and followed me around."

Sarah thought for a moment, trying to come up with a new message for the game. She grinned evilly and whispered into RE Erik's ear, "Geoffery the carrot ate Bob the penguin."

RE Erik looked at her. "What?"

"You heard me."

Still weirded out, he passed it on to Kerik.

Kerik passed it on to Alexa, who immediately burst out laughing. "Well, okay then Sarah." She passed it onto Charlotte, still giggling. After looking at his watch, Kerik stood.

"Well, I am done with my shift. I don't know how much more of these girl's insanity I can take, anyways. I bid you well, ladies. Now, excuse me." Kerik said, walking to the lair-o-vator. Just as he did, it opened with a ding! and Gerik stepped out. Kerik then walked in, and bowed before the doors closed. Gerik then walked over to Kerik's spot.

"Oh, hello again Gerik." Alexa said pleasantly. "I guess it's kind of nice to see you again. Anyways, sit down, we're playing Telephone! You're in for a long night, buster." He sighed and did as she said.

RE Erik and Lerik looked almost sympathetic that he had to endure this madness. Almost. Alexa smiled.

Sarah grinned. " 'Sup, Gerik?" she asked, taking a sip of her Monster, only to find that it was empty. She frowned. "Aw, man! I'm out of Monster!" She looked at RE Erik. "Do you have any soda?"

"No," he said stiffly.

Sarah turned the infamous puppy-dog eyes on him. "Pleeeeeease? Please, Mr. Destler? You'll be my favorite Erik of all time!"

RE Erik scooted a little bit back in his chair. "Okay, first off, I already AM your favorite. And second, no."

Sarah slammed a fist on the table and grabbed the front of his shirt. "WHERE IS THE FRICKIN' SODA? TELL ME!"

"Second shelf of the refrigerator!"

Sarah grinned and patted his head. "Thank you!" she said, skipping over to the fridge and pulling out a diet Pepsi. "Dude, seriously? Diet?"

"It was cheaper at Wal-Mart!"

She sat back down in her chair, opening the can. "Wow. An Erik at Wal-Mart. That's a bit of a disturbing picture..."

"Wow, Sarah. Remind me not to piss you off, if that's what your like ... I think maybe you should stop with the caffeine. You are kinda ... scary like that." Alexa said, a little creeped out. "Yeah, it is kinda disturbing. I once had a really weird dream about that, actually!" Lerik and Gerik looked quizzically at her. RE Erik was too freaked out to care. "Don't judge me. I can't control what I dream about!" She crossed her arms and pouted for a second before regaining her cheerful mood. She starting swinging her legs, since they didn't touch the ground.

"Hey RE Erik? Did I ever tell you that your movie reminds me of Repo! The Genetic Opera? 'Cause it does. Pavi kinda does what you do, but he just takes the WHOLE frickin' face, rather than cutting and sewing. I have NO idea how he keeps it intact."

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's a horror movie rock-opera. It's awesome! There needs to be more horror movie-musicals. All I can think of is Sweeny Todd and Repo! ... So that's sad. Anyways, let's move on with the game!"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **It's a really short chapter, but it's a chapter. Clara is somewhat back! This chapter is pretty OOC … Just warning you.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

Sarah pouted slightly. "My Dad won't let me watch Repo! or Sweeney Todd..."

RE Erik laughed at her, and she shot him a death glare, which shut him up fairly quickly.

"If it makes you feel better, my dad wouldn't let me either. The joys of completely opposite in methods, divorced parents. My mom pretty much lets me watch whatever the hell I want, so yeah." Alexa said. "There were only like 3 movies I wasn't aloud to see. Now she completely doesn't care, I guess." She shrugged. "Anyways, now I'm out of Monster. Could _I_ please have a Soda?" She took off her glasses for a minute, and started wiping them with her shirt. _Holy crap these things are smudged... _

"No." RE Erik said.

"Well, then why did Sarah get one?" Alexa pouted.

"Because she slightly scares me." He said defensively.

"Sarah," Alexa said, smirking, "would you mind helping me out? I'm no good at being scary."

Sarah grinned evilly at RE Erik. "Let Alexa have a soda," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

He nodded quickly, gesturing to the fridge.

"Thank you." Alexa smiled at Sarah. She skipped to the fridge. "Oh sweet there is Mountain Dew!" She grabbed a can. "I never thought thought you to be a Dew man, RE Erik. I can't really picture any Erik drinking pop." She walked back and sat back down.

"Hey! It's my soda, why didn't you thank me?" RE Erik exclaimed.

"Fine. THANK YOU." She shouted at him.

Sarah laughed as RE Erik cringed at Alexa. "Don't worry," she said patting his hand. "You get used to it after a while." He glared at her. She shrugged and turned the volume up on her Mp3 player.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December_..." Sarah sang along, quite lost in her own little world. That is, until that creepy choir bit started, and she let out a small squeak, turning the volume down a bit. She grinned apologetically.

"That part's quite loud."

Clara shook herself awake at the sense of a can of Mountin Dew being opened. "Clara. Dew. Now." She said in a voice reminiscent of a broken car engine. She yawned, "Sorry guys, but running after Erik's all night makes a girl tired."

Sarah smiled and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a can of Mountain Dew. She handed it to Clara, then took her seat again, still humming along with her Mp3 player.

Charlotte looked down at her Monster, realizing it was empty as well. She looked at RE Erik, then at the fridge. "Hehe ... Mountain Dew is my favorite!" She smiled innocently.

RE Erik rolled his eyes. "Are we ALL going to be asking for Mountain Dew now? Anyone ELSE who freakin' wants one, GO AND GET IT!" he stood up and banged his fists on the table as he spoke, and then sat down angrily.

All the people who didn't have Mountain Dew looked at each other.

Lerik, Gerik, and Charlotte immediately ran for the fridge, battling each other for the drinks. There was only one left, and they fought each other for it.

"Give it up, you toad-like pansy!" Lerik shouted at Gerik.

"In your dreams old man!"

"Boys, we all know that this Mountain Dew is going to me!" Charlotte said, reaching up high trying to touch the drink, but the men held it up high fighting each other for it.

After much tugging and pulling, Lerik used his powers of Ventriloquism and distracted Gerik, swiping the drink away.

"A-HA!" Lerik looked smug.

"Leeeerik..." Charlotte said, tapping her foot. Gerik backed away, defeated. "Give me the drink, now!" She said. "Or I'll tell them about earlier..." She mouthed.

He looked frightened, and looked at the others fitfully. Reluctanly, he gave the drink up, and Charlotte hugged him.

"Thanks!" She opened it and took a huge gulp, running to sit down. She winked at the others and giggled.

Sarah held a hand up for a hi-five. "Win," she said, grinning. "And, you do know I can read lips, right?" she added in a whisper, grin turning into the creepy smile again.

"Merciful Zeus, boys! I wouldn't have thought you guys even liked soda!" Alexa said in between a fit of laughter. "And Lerik, Gerik, play nice!"

"We're not children!" Gerik exclaimed.

"You were definitely acting childish. It's okay, Gerik, you can have some of mine. Charlotte, be nice and share with Lerik." Alexa said. Lerik blushed considerably. Alexa raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. Sure, she was curious, but she'd find out if she found out.

Clara took a swig of her Mountin Dew and walked over to Charlotte. "Darling Charlotte, how did you manage to get that soda?" She asked innocently.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **Short chapter … but that's mainly because big things are coming soon … thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**

* * *

**

"Seriously, Charlotte, how long are you going to try to hide whatever it is your hiding from us? We all know something is up!" Alexa said. "Come on, if you tell us, I'll give you half my Mountain Dew!"

"You said you would share with me!" Gerik exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if I give it to Charlotte, it will be for the noble cause of getting her to freakin' tell us!" Alexa explained.

Sarah nodded eagerly. "We know you're hiding something," she said, grinning. "And unless you tell us, I'm going to sing." She took a deep breath, then: "_You'll be a dentist! You have a talent for causing things pain! You'll be a dentist! People will pay you to be inhumane! Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood, and teaching would suit you still less! Son, be a dentist! You'll be a success!_..."

RE Erik stood up and looked at Charlotte. "For God's sake! TELL US!"

Sarah stopped and looked at him, hurt. "I'm that bad?"

"Well, you're better than Gerik's Christine, I'll give you that."

Sarah grinned. "Thank you Mr. Destler," she said.

Clara then pipped up. "I could sing back up for you there Sarah! Or worse, something from Avenue Q!" She grinned.

"Argh! All this attempted coercion is making me hungry. Again. I'm going to go raid your fridge, RE Erik." Alexa said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what!" RE Erik asked in outrage, trailing behind her.

"You heard me." Alexa said, walking to the fridge and opening the freezer. "Omigosh! There is frickin' ice cream sandwiches!"

Sarah jumped out of her seat. "Ice cream!" She ran to the freezer, pulling out a sandwich and removing the wrapper in one motion. Taking a bite she said, "Man, I haven't had an ice cream sandwich in soooo long..."

RE Erik glared at them. "I'm glad you're enjoying them," he said sarcastically.

The 'sarcastic' bit was lost on Sarah and she gave him a hug. "Aw, thanks!"

He threw her off. "What did I say about doing that!"

She rolled her eyes. "I did say 'no promises'."

Clara jumped up and snatched a icecream sandwich. "God, Eriks. Where do you guys get all this food?"

Alexa shrugged at Clara's question. "I have no idea. I still can't imagine an Erik going through like Wall Mart or something." She started to giggle as she imagined Cartoon Erik swinging on a rope over the isles. "Well, I can't imagine a _reasonable _Erik doing that." She turned back to the make-shift circle of chairs and such. "Hey Erik's? Anyone want an ice-cream sandwich?"

RE Erik glared at her, standing up in outrage. "How kind of you to offer MY ice-cream sandwiches!"

"Yeah, whatever. You're the one who's keeping us freakin' captive here! Maybe you wouldn't have as many food casualties if you let us go!" Alexa shouted before regaining her composure. "Now, do you want one or not?"

"Yes ..." RE Erik said quietly, sitting down and looking at the floor. Alexa had to hold back a giggle as she passed out the ice-cream sandwiches to those who did not have them.

Sarah smiled at RE Erik. "Aw, is somebody having a bad day?"

He glared at her. "Shut. Up."

She laughed. "You know that's never going to happen."

He sighed, putting his head on the table in defeat. Sarah rolled her eyes and patted his head. "There, there."

RE Erik mumbled something incoherent.

Clara smiled and ate her ice cream sandwich. "Char, you still haven't told us what your in denial about." She pointed out, then began singing. _Charlotte's in denial, denial, denial. Charlotte's in Denial, denial ... LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Sarah giggled, taking a bite of her ice cream sandwich. "Denial is one of the many stages to recovery," she said, imitating her old therapist, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. "Once you have accepted the fact, and are no longer in denial, you will usually become very angry, then upset, and then all better." She finished with a smile. "Unfortunately for me, I usually skip denial and go straight to anger," she said in her normal voice. She stared at the table for a minute, then looked back up, smiling. "So, anyway, what're we gonna do now?"

"Well I don't know about you ... but I'm going to keep singing." Clara said, smirking.

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yes. Hm." She thought for a moment. "Ooh! That'll work!" She cleared her throat. _"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I- And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed-"_

RE Erik groaned. _"Wicked?_ Really?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Look on the bright side. At least it's not_ Legally Blonde: The Musical."_

He lifted his head from the table. "There's really a musical?" he asked with a pained sigh.

"Yep." Sarah smirked. "And on a dare, I got up in front of my whole chorus class and sang _'Take It Like a Man'_. That was an interesting day..."

Clara stood on her chair and started belting._ Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our good byes ... HERE SHE LIES. No one knew her worth, the late great daughter of Mother Earth, on these nights when we celebrate the birth ..._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Phantom of the Opera, no matter the version.

However, Alexa is mine.

Clara is CrazyTheaterChick's. http:/ hamsterlampshade . deviantart . com/

Sarah is georgebobpinglingchu's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~georgebobpinglingchu

Charlotte is phantom . romance's. http:/ www . fanfiction . net/ ~dreamfairy101

**Summary: **The Opera Garnier has decided to boost publicity by holding the first ever Phantom of the Opera Awards! Characters from all versions have gathered to be judged on many different things, and perhaps win an award! But it seems the Erik's are up to some mischief ...

**Author's Note: **So the collaboration with my fellow authoresses kinda ... well, it died. That's why it's been forever since we updated. But fear not, dear reader, as I have taken it over. So this chapter may be a little bumpy while I try to take this over my self. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope I didn't lose too many readers, and that you guys can stick with me. The very beginning is still with the others, but after that it's all me. ... And what is this? Could it be _actual plot? _No, that can't be! It's only been rumored to exist! :)

Oh, and I dedicate this to Millie. Consider this a present since we won't be able to talk as often now.

And one last thing, just for curiosity's sake: What, if any, are the pairings you would like to see? Cannon or completely OOC, I really don't care. :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**

* * *

**

Sarah grinned. "I LOVE La Vie Boheme! My Dad still won't let me watch Rent, though..." She pouted for a minute. "There's a lot of things he won't let me watch ... Although we did watch the original 1950's Psycho the other night. Talk about Multiple Personality Disorder."

RE Erik looked at her. "How do you know that is wasn't Schizophrenia?"

"Because, in MPD the two personalities don't know that the other exists. In Schizophrenia, they do."

He blinked. "And you know this, how?"

"My friend Alyssa likes to check the mental health books out of the library and try to diagnose people.

Alexa smiled. "Sweet. I actually want to be a psychologist when I grow up. High five, Sarah."

* * *

"How about this? I'll go after the Leroux Christine and Erik and you can get the other Raouls? That may work better than ... anything else." DA Erik offered.

"That sounds good. Where should we meet up?" Derik said, walking slightly towards the door to the audience.

"Back at Cla- ... I mean the stage managers booth. Then we may want to see too getting those girls."

* * *

Sarah hi-fived Alexa, grinning. "Yeah, and according to her, I have Schizotypal Personality Disorder, whatever that is." She thought for a moment.

"Nah, can't remember. Oh well. When I grow up, I want to be a Physical Anthropologist," she said proudly.

RE Erik looked at her. "What?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "They study mummies, skeletons, and various other dead people."

He blinked. "Do I even want to know why?"

"I live across the road from my town's cemetery. It's actually quite fun to walk around at night. Especially with a friend that is terrified of anything that moves." She grinned evilly.

* * *

DA Erik, not wanting to go back down the ladder from hell, went to the elevator. Pressing against the far corner and pressing the button for Lerik's lair. "This better work." He whispered to himself as the door hissed closed.

Eventually the elevator reached Lerik's floor - the very last one - and stepped out into the Lair. He flinched, practically expecting something to jump out at him or something ... but nothing happened. He sighed and immediately moved to the area over the organ where the Little Bag of Life and Death hung on a hook. He mentally patted himself on the back for reading the novel - he had read and watched many versions in an attempt to be less hated - or else he would be completely lost. He grabbed the key out of the bag and and walked to the Louise-Phillipe room, and remembering that Christine was still in there, knocked awkwardly on the door.

"Y-yes?" Christine said, her voice quivering. She was probably thinking he was Lerik.

"Leroux Christine?" He asked hesitantly.

"Who is this?" She replied.

"This is ... DA Erik. I'm kinda here to ... uh, save you I guess."

There was a moment of awkward silence before she opened the door, and grabbed the key out of his hands as soon as she saw it. She ran over to the door to the Torture Chamber and flung open the door, fishing the mostly unconscious Raoul out of the Torture Chamber. She cried over him for about 15 minutes before DA Erik decided to stop them.

"Look guys, I know you're all happy to see each other, but I have no idea when Lerik will be back and ... Uh, M. de Chagney is in no way fit for a fight." He proclaimed awkwardly.

Christine sniffled and nodded, surprisingly picking up Raoul herself with absolutely no help.

Seeing DA Erik's look of surprise, she said, "What? Oh yeah ... I'm not honestly that weak." She shrugged. He just shook his head and gestured towards the elevator.

* * *

Eventually they all ran out of things to say, and there was a wholly awkward silence while each of them listened to their iPods or did whatever.

Suddenly, Ayesha ran back into the lair, somehow devoid of Kerik. She ran straight to Lerik and began meowing profusely.

"What's wrong, girl?" He said, petting her little head, "Timmy's stuck in the well? Uh ... I mean ... where is Kerik?"

Just then, he walked into the lair. "Lerik, sir, I regret to inform you that both your Christine and her Raoul are gone from your lair, and Derik and DA Erik are gone from Derik's lair." He said, panting slightly.

Lerik growled and stood. "I knew I should have killed them when I had the chance!"


End file.
